Hlava 12
by Galapeter
Summary: Začíná nový školní rok a šestý ročník Bradavické školy čar a kouzel byl vybrán, aby se účastnil smrtelně nebezpečné soutěže s jediným pravidlem: Zabij, nebo zemři. Překlad povídky Program 12
1. Úvod: Šestý ročník

**Úvod: Šestý ročník**

**1. září 1996, 10:01**

Harry Potter stál na nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě, čekaje na spěšný vlak do Bradavic. Jeho přátelé s ním ještě nebyli, protože jej strýc Vernon na nádraží vyhodil o hodinu dříve, když jel na nějakou důležitou schůzku. Naposledy zkontroloval, zda má vše sbaleno a posadil se na svůj kufr, aby si znovu pročetl svůj školní dopis. Přál si mít s sebou něco zábavnějšího, ale co mohl dělat? Všichni studenti šestého ročníku měli po zahajovací hostině počkat ve Velké síni na informace. Harry předpokládal, že jim sdělí něco bližšího ohledně zvláštních hodin pro zkoušky OVCE nebo něco takového, ale na pořád se mu na celé záležitosti něco nezdálo.

"Nazdar, Harry. To jsem rád, že tu nejsem první."

Harry vzhlédl a usmál se na svého spolužáka Seamuse Finnegana. Sice by radši viděl Rona nebo Hermionu, ale lepší nějaká společnost, než žádná. Víceméně. Radši by zůstal sám, než aby musel čekat s někým, jako je Malfoy.

"Ahoj, Seamusi. Taky tu jsi dost brzo."

Seamus jen pokrčil rameny: "Neměl jsem na výběr. Odkládal jsem svoje školní nákupy až do dneška, takže jsem jel přímo z Příčné autobusem. Stačilo, abych jeden zmeškal a už bych vlak nestihl. Co ty?"

"Strýc měl ve městě nějaké vyřizování, tak jsem se mu vnutil. Měl jsem jet sám. Auto mělo rozbitou klimatizaci, jenže když jsem vystrčil halvu z okna jako pes, nalétali mi do pusy brouci. Myslel jsem, že strýci od smíchu pukne hlava."

Druhý chlapec se rozesmál a sedl si na svůj kufr: "Dokážu si to představit."

Na hodnou chvíli zavládlo ticho, když ani jeden nevěděl, co by řekl. Harry střelil pohledem na velké hodiny, které hlasitě tikaly na celé nástupiště.

"Myslíš, že bychom tu mohli nechat svoje věci a jít se porozhlédnout kolem? Nikdo je přeci neukradne, nemyslíš?"

"Nevím, zmijozelák by mohl," pokrčil rameny Seamus a hodil hlavou směrem, kde se o kus dál Blaise Zabini opíral se založenýma rukama o zeď, "radši bych to neriskoval."

Harry přikývl a pohlédl na svoje boty: "To je nuda. A začínají se mi třepit tkaničky."

"Jo, je vidět, že se nudíš," uchechtl se Seamus.

Blaise se odrazil od zdi a přešel k východu z nástupiště: "Jdu se projít na vzduch, takže se nemusíte bát, že bych vám něco ukrad. Dělejte si co chcete," a prošel přepážkou do mudlovského světa.

Chlapci na sebe pohlédli a Seamus se ušklíbl: "Vypadá to, že nás slyšel. Co se dá dělat. Jak dlouho myslíš, že bude pryč?"

"Moc ne, nechal tu svůj kufr."

"Chceš se kouknout?" rozsvítily se zlomyslně Seamusovi oči.

"Mohl by se vrátit každou chvíli. Krom toho, nebál ses před chvílí, aby tě nějaký zmijozelák neokradl? O co bys byl pak lepší?"

Seamus jen vzdychl a od kufru se odvrátil: "S tebou taky není žádná zábava. A je v tom rozdíl, já bych nic nevzal, jen bych se podíval."

"Pořád říkám ne," zavrtěl hlavou Harry a znovu pohlédl na hodiny. Zbývalo ještě pětačtyřicet minut do odjezdu, "zajímalo by mě, kdy se konečně objeví vlak."

"Mě taky."

A znovu zavládlo ticho. Seamus nepřestával těkat pohledem mezi Harrym a zmijozelským kufrem, jako by to mohl risknout. Kdykoli jej Harry přistihl, varovně na něj zazíral.

Nakonec se Blaise vrátil a znovu se opřel o zeď vedle svého kufru, aniž by se obtěžoval kontrolou, zda mu do něj někdo nelezl.

Velká ručička hodin tikala hlasitěji, než před pár minutami.

"Hele, Seamusi, nevíš, co by nám měli po hostině dát za informace?"

"Něco ohledně hodin?"

"Možná..."

"Pochybuju," ozval se Blaise, aniž by pohlédl jejich směrem, "pokud je to to, co si myslím, možná byste ani neměli nastupovat do vlaku."

Harry s Seamusem na sebe pohlédli a rychle se zase od sebe odvrátili, když hrozilo, že vyprsknou smíchy,

"A to jako proč?" ptal se Harry, když se trochu vzpamatoval.

Blaise na ně temně pohlédl: "Doufejte, že se mýlím."

Harry ztuhl a připravoval se tasit hůlku, pokud by bylo potřeba: "To mi jako vyhrožuješ?"

Zmijozelák jen vzdychl, zavrtěl hlavou a odvrátil pohled: "Kéž by to bylo tak snadné..."

"Harry!" křikl hlas patřící Ronovi Weasleymu, "mám skvělé zprávy." Zastavil se u Harryho a pohlédl na prázdné kolejiště: "To tu ještě není? To je fuk...Lupin se vrací! Bude letos učit obranu proti černé magii."

"Vážně? Jak se mu to povedlo?" usmál se nadšeně Harry.

Ron jen pokrčil rameny: "Co já vím, asi někdo umřel a neměli jinou možnost...JAU!"

To Hermiona Grangerová praštila Rona po hlavě, "Vážně, Rone?" a obrátila se na Harryho. "Po tom, co se stalo v minulém roce, chtěli mít rodiče ve škole slušného učitele Obrany, i kdyby to měl být vlkodlak. Brumbál ho přesvědčil aby se vrátil, takže..."

Její slova přerušil ostrý hvizd píšťalky a hlukem kol Bradavického rychlíku, který zastavoval na nástupišti. Harry si zacpal uši při ohavném skřípotu brzd, podobně jako zbytek studentů na nástupišti. Všiml si, že se konečně začalo plnit studenty a jejich rodinami.

Když konečně skřípění ustalo, Ron se otočil na Harryho: "Půjdeme dovnitř, nebo počkáme, kdo se ještě ukáže?"

Ozvala se Ginny, která stála opodál a svého bratra zaslechla: "Mohli bychom ještě chvíli počkat? Čekám na Deana."

Ron v obličeji zrudl jako rak a pohlédl ostře na Ginny: "Upřímně doufám, že tě už přešel ten hloupý nápad, začít s ním chodit."

Harry, Hermiona a Seamus pobaveně sledovali sourozeneckou bitvu, ve které Ginny rychle získala navrch: "Taky bych mohla klofnout Malfoye."

Ron zbělal: "Cože?! Ne! Ani náhodou! Zakazuju ti o tom třeba jen žertovat! To je prostě...hnus!"

Ginny se zlomyslně ušklíbla, mise naštvat Rona byla splněna: "Takže je Dean lepší volba?"

Do hovoru se vložil Seamus: "O moc ne, chodí s Lisou Turpinovou z Havraspáru."

Ginny zklamaně svěsila ramena, ale hned se zase napřímila a lascivně se Seamuse zeptala: "A co ty? Ty s nikým nechodíš?"

Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy chtěl Seamus něco odpovědět, objevil se Draco Malfoy s ošklivým úsměvem na tváři: "Aleale, někdo se snaží získat náskok a založit vlastní smečku Weasleyů? To bych rád věděl, kolik děcek se ti podaří udělat, než vyjdeme ze školy."

Jen díky Harryho, Hermionině a Seamusově pohotovém zásahu se na Malfoye Ron nevrhl. Nicméně Ginny měla ruce volné a nezdráhala se je použít. Malfoyovi se před očima roztančily hvězdičky, když mu drobná dívka jediným úderem zlomila nos. Blýskaly se jí oči vztekem, když pozorovala krvácejícího Malfoye. Pak jí pohled padl na svoji ruku.

"Ale fuj, Malfoyovský kekel," vytáhla hůlku a namířila ji na Malfoye, "doporučuju ti nasednout do vlaku a už nás neotravovat, nebo ti praštím někam jinam," sladce se usmála, "je to jasné?"

Malfoy se jí pokusil vysmát, což se mu vymstilo, neboť mu kvůli tomu z nosu vytryskla čerstvá krev a bolestné bodnutí. "Ješdě jsbe deskodčili," zahuhlal a za bujarého smíchu vylezl do vlaku.

Osvobozen ze spárů svých přátel, se Ron radostně otočil na svou jedinou sestru, "To byla paráda. Bum! Přímo do frňáku."

Ginny se jen usmála a pokrčila rameny, "zasloužil si to."

"Obvykle násilí neschvaluji," začal Hermiona učitelským hlasem, "ale ne v tomhle případě," dodala nadšeně.

Když všichni začali Ginny gratulovat k jejímu výkonu, Harry pohlédl na Blaise, který vypadal, že jen stěží zadržuje smích. Když si ale všiml, že na něj Harry kouká, rychle nasadil masku znuděného nezájmu.

"Hej, Deane!" křikl Seamus na svého nejlepšího kamaráda, který právě vešel na nástupiště, "přišel jsi o něco úžasného." Jeho hlas se pomalu vytratil, když mu běžel vstříc.

Harry zase pohlédl na hodiny. Zbývala ještě necelá půlhodina. Začal přemýšlet nad tím, jaké hodiny bude tento rok navštěvovat, ale usoudil, že rozvrh mu jako asi budou sestavovat na té informační chvilce po zahajovací hostině. Moc rád by se stal bystrozorem, proto asi bude mít rozvrh naplněný k prasknutí. Ve všech zkouškách NKÚ si vedl dostatečně dobře, jen lektvary mu dělaly starosti. Získal lepší známku, než čekal, ale i tak to Snapeovi nestačilo. Dostal sice N_ad očekávání_, loni ale netopýr říkal, že žádné jiné, než _V__ýborné_ žáky nepřijme. Možná bude mít ale štěstí a Snape lektvary učit nebude. Třeba jej sežral masožravý trojoký lenochod. Nebo jej navštívili duchové letních vánoc a přehodnotil svůj život. Harry si ale nedával moc nadějí.

"Země Harrymu, právě jsme vstoupili do atmosféry," zelenooký chlapec se na něj obrátila zrzek se usmál, "a je zpátky. Byla ve vesmíru zábava? Zabils hodně tetřevců?"

Harry zmateně zamrkal, nejistý, o čem jeho kamarád mluví."

"Vetřelci, Rone, žádní tetřevci. Proč já se vůbec namáhám..." vzdychla vyčerpaně Hermiona.

Ginny se k ní nahnula s úlisným úsměvem: "Že by láska?" Hermiona i Ron zrudli, ale to už se Ginny obrátila na Harryho: "Poslední dva týdny byla v Doupěti a přespávala u mne v pokoji. Občas mluvila ze spaní a _mmnhmmp_." To jí ještě červenější Hermiona zacpala rukou pusu.

"Ehm...vůbec si jí nevšímej. Zapomněla si vzít svoje léky," Hermiona začala táhnout Ginny do vlaku.

Harry zamrkal, potutelně se usmál a otočil se na rudého Rona: "Vypadá to, že jsem v létě o hodně přišel. Copak se dělo?"

Zdálo se však, že Ron zapomněl, jak se mluví, protože z něj vyšlo jen: "já...uh...tedy...ehm...eh..." Radši se obrátil k vlaku a zakopl o vlastní nohy, ale podařilo se mu udržet balanc.

Harry se zachechtal a vydal se za ním.

**1. září, 10:46**

Neville Longbottom doufal, že tentokrát nastoupil do správného autobusu. Přesvědčoval ráno svoji babičku, že bude schopen dostat se sám na nádraží King's Cross, aniž by se ztratil a ona mu poprvé vyhověla. A pak...nastoupil do špatné linky. Nebyl si jistý, kde vlastně skončil, rozhodně to ale nebylo nádraží a tak musel najít spoj, který by jej tam zavezl. Musel však odtáhnout svůj kufr na protější zastávku a neztratit svého žabáka Trevora, který sebou živě mrskal. Docházel mu čas.

Zbývala mu necelá čtvrthodina, než mu vlak ujede. No nebyl by to nádherný trapas? "Ano, babičko, slíbil jsem, že se na nástupiště dokážu dostat sám, ale nasedl jsem na špatný autobus, ztratil jsem se a vlak nestihl." Dokázal si představit, jak moc by ji tím zklamal. A to dělal značné pokroky. Po tom, co se stalo minulý školní rok na Odboru záhad, si konečně začal myslet, že začíná získávat nějaké sebevědomí. Dokonce si pamatoval, co všechno bude potřebovat do školy a nezapomněl udělat domácí úkoly, které na léto dostal. Ale pak se stane takový průšvih. Dva kroky kupředu, jeden skok zpět.

"Letos bude všechno jiné," zamumlal si pod fousy, čímž si vysloužil několik zkoumavých pohledů od spolucestujících.

Když půjde všechno podle plánu, příští zastávka by měla být nádraží a vlak nezmešká. Na nový školní rok se moc těšil, vždyť dostal _Výborné_ ze svého nejoblíbenějšího předmětu, z Bylinkářství. V ostatních předmětech si vedl také nezvykle dobře. _Nad očekávání_ z Obrany proti černé magii jej ujistilo, že veškerá snaha v Brumbálově armádě nepřišla vniveč. Naštěstí se nebude muset trápit se Snapem, protože z lektvarů obdržel _Přijatelnou_ známku, což byl malý zázrak, neboť čekal _Hrozné_ ohodnocení.

Vida! Příští zastávka je nádraží King's Cross! Autobus vyklopil pasažéry, kteří se zároveň snažili vyhnout podivnému klukovi s žábou v rukách.

Neville se sám pro sebe usmál, když jednou rukou táhl svůj těžký kufr a druhou opatrně, ale pevně, svíral Trevora. Dostal se už tak blízko a zbývalo mu jen deset minut, neměl čas se za svým žabákem honit, kdyby mu utekl. Už tak bude mít dost práce, aby vlak stihl. Začínal litovat svého rozhodnutí jet na nádraží sám. Kdyby s ním byla babička, mohla jeho kufr očarovat tak, aby byl lehký jako pírko. Ale už se rozhodl a musel se s následky toho rozhodnutí poprat. Krok, krok, sun. Prosím, nechte mne dostat se tam včas. Krok, krok, sun, Nevšímej si čumilů. Ano! Támhle je vchod.

Počkal chvíli a vrhal omluvné pohledy na mudly kolem něj, aby si ho přestali všímat a mohl projít přepážkou.

Výstražná píšťalka se rozléhala po nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě, ohlašujíc dvě minuty do odjezdu. Honem, tak honem, přeci nepropásnu vlak, když už jsem se dostal až na nástupiště.Krok, krok, sun. Krok, krok, sun. Jen co nějakým záhadným způsobem vytáhl těžký kufr po schůdkách do nejbližšího vagonu, zabouchly se za ním dveře a vlak se rozjel. To bylo jen taktak. Příští rok pojede radši s babičkou.

Tou dobou už mu ale bude sedmnáct a bude moci kouzlit sám, takže možná se bez ní obejde. Nebylo kam spěchat, měl na své rozhodnutí celý rok. Teď musel najít nějaké kupé.

Nechal kufr kufrem a vydal se uličkou, hledaje volné kupé nebo alespoň přátelskou tvář. Doufal jen, že někoho najde než narazí na Malfoye.

Místo toho narazil do stromu, který znenadání vyrostl z kupé před ním. Lépe řečeno z něj vyšel Gregory Goyle, který na něj teď výhružně shlížel a prokřupával si klouby na rukou. Ze stejného kupé vylezl i sám Malfoy a na nebohého Nevilla se zahleděl. Ten o krok ustoupil a překonal silné nutkání rozesmát se, když si všiml Malfoyova zkrvaveného a v nepřirozeném úhlu zlomeného nosu.

"Ehm, pardon?"

Draco na něj jen dál zíral, pokynul ale Goylovi, aby se vrátil do kupé. Goyle zalezl, ale Malfoy jen dál zíral, ale nakonec promluvil: "Dezabobděl jseb, co se bidulý rok sdalo. Dojde i da debe," otočil se a zmizel v kupé.

Neville si ani neuvědomil, že celou dobu zadržoval dech, a tak úlevně vydechl, než pokračoval v hledání volného kupé. doufal, že nenarazí na další...nepříjemnosti.

Jako by někdo vyslyšel jeho přání, v posledním kupé seděla sama Lenka Láskorádová. Byla přátelská, i když trochu výstřední. Zeptal se, zda si může přisednout, a když nepřítomně přikývla, došel si pro svůj kufr.

Zbytek cesty strávili v tichosti, Lenka si četla Jinotaj a Neville kontroloval svoje poznámky do Bylinkářství. Kdykoli však na ni podíval, zjistil, že na něj hledí smutným pohledem plným lítosti.

**1. září, 18:04**

Byla to nádhera, vylézt z vlaku na čerstvý vzduch, i když to znamenalo, že budou muset za chvíli zalézt do hradu. Ale čerstvý vzduch je čerstvý vzduch.

Pansy Parkinsonová se usmála, šťastná z krátkého odpočinku od stísněných kupé vlaku. Nesnášela malé prostory. Bylo to dost hloupé, zvlášť, když Zmijozelská kolej sídlila ve sklepeních. Nic tísnivějšího už snad být nemohlo. To ale bylo jiné, tam se cítila doma. V ostatních případech ale dávala přednost otevřeným místům, kde jí mohl vítr cuchat vlasy. No dobrá, to je trochu otravné.

Kráčela pomalu, aby získala co nejvíce času, než se zase nechá zavřít do hradu a rozhlížela se kolem sebe. Mnoho z hloupějších dětí se co nejrychleji přesouvalo ke kočárům, které je měly odtáhnout ke škole. Prvňáci se nejistě srocovali kolem profesorky Červotočkové. Pansy byla ráda, že tu není ten přitroublý poloobr Hagrid. Když jí bude přát štěstí, nebude učit celý rok, protože jako učitel stál za starou bačkoru a bylo jen otázkou času, než některá z těch jeho bestií někoho zabije. Nebýt faktu, že se jeho hodiny pořádaly venku, už dávno by se z Péče o kouzelné tvory odhlásila. Teď ale měli Červotočkovou, která snad už zůstane.

A tak zdráhavě nastoupila do kočáru, doufaje, že hostina a následující informační schůze nebude trvat dlouho, aby se mohla vyplížit z hradu a před večerkou se projít po pozemcích. Škoda, že si nemohla postavit někde stan, jako to o prázdninách udělala s rodiči, když byli v kanadské divočině tábořit.

Bylo tam krásně, žít by v těch místech ale nechtěla, byla tam pekelná zima. Bylo to skoro k smíchu, milovala být venku, ale nesnášela zimu.

Když se kočár blížil k hradu, Pansy najednou napadlo, že by mohla vyskočit ven a utéct do Zapovězeného lesa. Každý rok ji napadlo to samé, ale tentokrát bylo nutkání mnohem silnější. Asi v ní byla ještě vzpomínka na prázdniny příliš živá. A tak se, jako každý rok, vypotácela odevzdaně z kočáru a vstoupila do Vstupní síně Bradavické školy čar a kouzel.

**1. září, 18:26**

Než našel místo k sezení ve Velké síni, začalo Harrymu v žaludku nepříjemně kručet. Sice cestou s kamarády spořádali snad tunu cukroví, to ale jejich hlad neutišilo navěky. Napadlo jej, že se asi měl nasnídat, ale v té chvíli neměl vůbec náladu. Teď už jen doufal, že se letošní zahajovací řeč neprotáhne.

Vzpomněl si, co mu Ron na nástupišti říkal o Lupinovi a otočil se na učitelský stůl. Seděl u něj a vypadal, jako by se měl každou chvíli přeměnit. Harrymu také neušlo, že mnoho židlí je volných a jen doufal, že jejich majitelé nepadli za oběť Voldemortovi.

Ne, takhle nesměl přemýšlet. chtěl být zase normální, žádný hrdina, jehož osudem je zachránit svět. Žádná věštba neexistovala. Pohlédl úkosem na Nevilla, který se hrbil na své židli a vypadal stejně hladově, jako se Harry cítil. A i když svůj osud druhému chlapci nepřál, nepřestávalo mu vrtat hlavou, jakým směrem by se ubíral jeho život, kdyby si tu osudnou noc Voldemort, místo Harryho, vybral Nevilla.

Takové myšlenky mu ale nijak nepomohou a ani nic nezmění. Celé léto se vyrovnával s událostmi z konce školního roku. Potlačil bolest, zapomněl na to, co se děje a vše ignorovat, dokud nebude čas bojovat. Doufat, že se věštba zmýlila a že se nakonec nejedná o něj. Ne, žádná věštba neexistuje. Vše je v pořádku.

Konečně do síně vstoupila profesorka McGonagalová s Moudrým kloboukem v rukou, který si odrecitoval svoji úvodní řeč, kterou Harry přes kručení svého žaludku ani pořádně neslyšel. "A bude hůř," pomyslel si, když spatřil tucty malých vystrašených prvňáčků. "Všechny pobít, však on si je Klobouk přebere," usmál se útrpně nad tou představou a složil se vzdychnutím hlavu do dlaní doufaje, že tak zařazování urychlí. Měl takový hlad, že se zálibně podíval na svoji ruku a uvažoval, jestli by jedno malé kousnutí mělo vliv na funkci.

Naštěstí, když se po pár olíznutí hřbetu ruky rozhodl, že sůl nebude potřebovat, zařazování skončilo a Brumbál se postavil.

"chápu, že jste všichni hladoví, takže bych..." odmlčel se Brumbál, když mu přeskočil hlas, "přál bych si, aby tato chvíle trvala navždy, ale asi byste mě snědli, kdybych vás dále zdržoval."

"To si pište!" ozvalo se zřetelně od některého ze stolů.

Brumbál přikývl a přinutil se usmát: "Jak jistě všichni víte, ministerstvo konečně uznalo, že se Lord Voldemort vrátil," zadrhl se mu znovu hlas, "nebudu vám lhát, že bude vše v pořádku. Nebude. Čeká nás mnoho smutných dní. Příliš mnoho." Rozhlédl se po síni očima plnýma zármutku: "Rád bych měl tu moc věci změnit. Opravdu. Prosím, pochopte, že je mi to moc líto," posadil se a hostina začala.

"Ho hylo heha hivný," zachrochtal Ron s plnou pusou, do které nabíral oběma rukama.

Harry jen přikývl a dál se cpal jídlem.

Hermiona jen seděla, tiše do sebe soukala večeři se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři. Něco bylo špatně. Bylo jí mizerně celý den a Brumbálův proslov nijak nepomohl. Její spolužáci však očividně znepokojení nebyli. Možná se jí všechno jen zdálo. Zkoušela nepříjemné myšlenky vytlačit z mysli a soustředit se na jídlo. Díky svým starostem vůbec neměla chuť, něco jí ale říkalo, že by do sebe měla nasoukat co nejvíc, aby měla do budoucna sílu. Na co, to nevěděla.

**1. září, 19:38**

Hostina skončila a studenti byli nacpaní k prasknutí. Když Brumbál zavelel rozchod, začali se po skupinkách rozcházet do svých kolejí. Šestý ročník však, jak jim bylo v dopisech sděleno, zůstali ve Velké síni a seskupili se blíž k sobě, bavíce se vzrušeně, o čem s nimi budou mluvit, jaké předměty si zapíší a vlastně o čemkoli, co jim přišlo na jazyk. Učitelé se rozešli také, zůstal jen Brumbál a ředitelé čtyř bradavických kolejí.

"To jsme se napráskli, co, Harry?" opíral se Ron na své židli s očima zavřenýma, "myslel jsem, že se už nikdy nenajím, takový jsem měl hlad."

Harry mu nevěnoval moc pozornosti, tak jen přikývl a dál sledoval zbylé profesory. Brumbál stále vypadal jako na pohřbu a McGonagallová na tom nebyla o nic lépe. Profesorka Prýtová ronila tiché slzy a maličký Kratiknot se jen kýval dopředu a dozadu. I Snape vypadal, jako by mu umřelo koťátko...netopýřátko?

"To je divné. Už tak bylo u učitelského stolu málo profesorů," Ron otevřel oči a pohlédl na Harryho, který pokračoval, "a teď tohle. Jako by se stalo něco hrozného."

Ron pokrčil rameny: "Vrátil se _Ty-víš-kdo_, něco hrozného se určitě stalo," náhle se zatvářil vážně, "možná někdo opravdu umřel."

"Možná..."

Dveře do velké síně se náhle otevřely a vešli jimi čtyři zvláštní úředně vypadající kouzelníci. Zavřeli za sebou dveře a zamkli je. Studenti se na ně zahleděli, zvědaví, co se bude dít dál.

"Ne! To nemůžete!" zaječela Prýtová a pokusila se přeskočit učitelský stůl.

Jeden z kouzelníků po ní jen střelil pohledem a otočil se na ostatní profesory: "Zkroťte si ji."

Kratiknot se přestal kývat jen na tak dlouho, aby položil svoji ruku na její a zavrtěl kapitulačně hlavou.

"Ale to není správné! To nemůžou! Nemůžou..." svezla se na podlahu a začala hystericky vzlykat.

Ten samý kouzelník s falešně smutným výrazem přisvědčil: "Já vím. Moc smutné. Život jde dál."

"Bestie," plivl na kouzelníka Snape.

Harry strčil do svého kamaráda: "Co myslíš? O co jde?"

Když neodpovídal, otočil se na něj a zjistil, že Ron je na své židli zhroucený a tvrdě spí.

"Rone? Hej, Rone, vstávat. Rone!" Harry se rozhlédl po ostatních. Všichni tvrdě spali.

"Co se to sakra děje?" najednou se sám cítil hrozivě ospalý. Pohlédl ještě jednou na učitele na konci síně a myslel, že zahlédl na Snapeově tváři slzy. Nikdy se nedozví, jestli se mu to zdálo, nebo ne, když mu hlava padla na stranu a upadl do hlubokého spánku.

**Zbývá 40 studentů**


	2. Hlava 12 mezinárodní vzdělávací reformy

**Hlava 12 mezinárodní vzdělávací reformy**

**1. září 1996, 15:47**

Petunie Dursleyová si pobrukovala při luxování obývacího pokoje. Nešlo ani tak o to, že by koberec potřeboval vyčistit, jen si myslela, že zahlédla smítko prachu. Možná šlo jen o stín, ale nechtěla nechat nic náhodě. Kdyby přišla návštěva byl to prach, co by si o ní pomysleli? A tak luxovala, jen tak pro jistotu.

Měla ještě hodinu a půl, než se vrátí Vernon, aby udělala večeři. Nechtěla si to přiznat - a kdybyste se zeptali, zásadně by to popřela - ale šíleně se nudila. Dudlánek odjel dopoledne do Smeltings a kluk byl z domu pryč, což bylo jedině dobře, neboť moc dobře věděla, co si sousedé šuškají. Divili se, kde udělala chybu, když jí v domě vyrostl takový nenapravitelný kriminálník, který už šestým rokem musel chodit do školy pro mladistvé delikventy. Bylo však lepší, když si mysleli tohle, než aby se dozvěděli pravdu.

Nikdy by nikomu nepřiznala, že dítě její sestry je jedním z těch zrůd. Nebylo to prostě normální. Nikdy nepochopila, proč vlastně její sestra do té školy chodila. Nevarovala ji Petunie, jak nebezpečné to může být? Že je svět plný zlých lidí, kteří snadno zkazí naivní dívku, jako je Lily. Ale ta nikdy neposlouchala.

Kdysi si však bývaly blízké. To ale bylo dávno, dlouho před tím, než přišel ten proklatý dopis. Lily se vždycky dostal do nějakých potíží. Lezla na stromy, na které nesměla, přebíhala silnice, aniž by se rozhlédla a urážela ty zlé holky z vedlejší ulice. Vždycky tu pro ni ale byla Petunie, která svoji mladší sestřičku chránila. Ale když přišel ten dopis, došlo jí, že už není potřeba. Lily se vydala do svého vlastního světa, plného vším, co si člověk jen dokáže představit.

Petunie ale viděla dál. Každá mince má rub i líc a všude jsou zlí lidé, stejně jako ty holky z vedlejší ulice. Kdyby Lily odešla do svého světa, Petunie by ji nemohla dále chránit, a tak dělala vše pro to, aby Lily nikam nejela. Ale ta nikdy neposlouchala.

Občas si představovala, jaký by byl život bez toho dopisu. Lily by pořád žila a nikdy by se neodcizily. Petunie obviňovala sebe, měla mít ze své sestry radost, ale nedokázala to. Vinila pocit opuštění, vinila ten malý hlodavý pocit závisti, když Lily dopis dostala a Petunie ne.

To už je ale dávno. Jedné temné noci přišel _on_. Samozřejmě jedna z těch zrůd, protože žádný normální člověk by si neoblékl něco takového, leda tak na Halloween. Petunie se schovala ve vedlejším pokoji, když se po jejích rodičích dožadoval, aby mu řekli, kde Lily je. Když jej odmítli, použil nějakou svoji zrůdnou sílu, aby je mučil. Ujistil se, že opravu nic neví a zabil je. dva záblesky světla a bylo to. Musela použít všechnu svoji vůli k tomu, aby nevydala ani hlásku. Nakonec odešel, ale před tím ještě nad domem udělal nějaký symbol.

Nikdy své sestře neodpustila, co se stalo. Jen díky ní byli jejich rodiče mrtví. Ne. Jen díky tomu dopisu.

A tak začal kouzla nenávidět.

A pak jednoho rána, jen něco přes rok, kdy začala žít život s vlastní rodinou, našla na prahu malého chlapce a celý její pečlivě vystavěný svět se zřítil jako domeček z karet. nic už nemělo být jako dřív, ten kluk byl určitě stejná zrůda jako jeho rodiče a nemohla udělat nic, aby tomu zabránila. Stejně, jako nemohla ochránit Lily, nemohla ochránit jeho. A tak se k chlapci odmítla emočně připoutat. Nedovolila, aby ji znovu něco ranilo. Prvních pár let proběhlo v pořádku bez jakýchkoli náznaků nenormálnosti. Čas od času se přistihla, jak zapomíná na svoji přísahu, ale pak se začaly dít divné věci a ona věděla, že je vše jen otázkou času. Vernon si myslel, že tu magii z kluka dokáže dostat, ale Petunie věděla víc. Stejně jako byl Lilyin osud dostat svůj dopis, on měl dostat svůj, až bude dost starý. A stejně jako Lily vstoupí do temného světa s pocitem, že jej čekají jen samá sluníčka a duhy.

Smítko prachu - nebo to byl opravdu stín - se vehementně vzpouzel, když přes něj přejížděla vysavačem. Soustředila se jen na to místo a vůlí se skvrnu snažila přimět, aby zmizela.

Znovu zvonil zvonek. Byla tak zabraná do svých myšlenek, že jej poprvé ani neslyšela. Vypnula vysavač a šla otevřít. Za dveřmi stál úředně vypadající muž v obleku s rukou nataženou ke zvonku, aby na sebe potřetí upozornil. Ruku sklonil a přátelsky se usmál.

"Paní Dursleyová, předpokládám?"

Petunie přikývla: "Ano, přejete si?"

"Tohle je vždy těžké.," povzdechl si muž, "jde o vašeho synovce. Jeho třída byla tento rok vybrána pro letošní vzdělávací akci, začínající..." pohlédl krátce na hodinky, "no, nevím přesný čas, ale odjíždět budou zanedlouho."

Petunie na něj jen zírala, než našla hlas: "O čem to mluvíte? Nemám žádného..."

"Ale kuš," mávl rukou odmítavě, "jsme oba dospělí lidé, nemáte žádný důvod cokoli předstírat. Mým úkolem je pouze vás informovat, že se bude účastnit Hlavy 12 Mezinárodní vzdělávací reformy. Pokud přežije..."

Petunii se hrůzou rozšířily oči: "Co tím myslíte, pokud přežije?"

Chlápek se uchechtl, "nejtěžší částí mé práce je informovat rodiče a poručníky. Počkáme na vašeho manžela, nebo mu mé vysvětlení předáte?"

"Řekněte mi to hned."

"Tak tedy dobrá. On a jeho spolužáci budou vysazeni na ostrově, poslední je propuštěn. Je možné, že zrovna váš synovec...ehm...zvítězí. Z našich záznamů vyplývá, že je celkem odolný. Také je ale naprosto možné, že bude chtít vyhrát některý z jeho spolužáků. Zabij, nebo zemři. To je pravidlo." Po těchto slovech na šokovanou Petunii kývl a odešel.

Aniž by si to uvědomila, Petunie zavřela dveře a vrátila se k vysávání obýváku. Přes uslzené oči si všimla, že ke skvrně na koberci se přidala další.

**Zbývá 40 studentů**

**2. září, 2:13**

Když Harry Potter (chlapec 15, Nebelvír) přišel k sobě, seděl na židli v podivné učebně, spolu se všemi ze svého ročníku. Většina byla vzhůru a buď se rozhlížela kolem nebo šťouchala do něčeho na svém krku. Harry se krku dotkl také a nahmatal chladný kov. S rozšířenýma očima se rozhlédl kolem sebe - všichni měli stejný kovový obojek. Co se to probůh dělo?

V čele učebny seděl na židli ten divný kouzelník z Velké síně a studenty pozoroval. Harry s ním na moment navázal oční kontakt, ale přerušil jej, když někdo zaječel. Podíval se směrem k Megan Jonesové (dívka 10, Mrzimor) a všiml si, že okna jsou překrytá něčím, co vypadalo jako kovový plát a černá plachta. Znepokojení se mu šířilo tělem, něco tu bylo moc a moc špatně.

Zbytek studentů už byl vzhůru, a tak se kouzelník postavil a odkašlal si. Až na ty, kteří se sotva probudili, se na něj všichni otočili. Chlap je zpražil pohledem: "Nechtějte po mně, abych musel vaši pozornost upoutat znovu, protože to by pro někoho z vás mohlo být _smrtelně_ nebezpečné." Rázem mu všichni v místnosti věnovali plnou pozornost a muž se usmál.

"Jsem váš dozorce, pan Montgomery. Klidně mi říkejte Monty, stejně vám moje jméno za malou chvíli k ničemu nebude. Vaši rodiče nebo poručníci byli zpraveni o vaší situaci, takže je vše podle předpisů. Asi si všichni říkáte, co tu děláte, takže přejdu k věci. Každý rok je vylosována jeden ročník ze všech kouzelnických škol, aby se účastnili našeho malého...programu."

Harry se odvážil střelit pohledem po svých přátelích, aby se ujistil ,že není sám, kdo nic nechápe. Hermiona Grangerová (dívka 8, Nebelvír) si rukou zakrývala pusu a zírala na kouzelníka s naprostým děsem v očích. Ron Weasley (chlapec 19, Nebelvír) strašidelně zbledl a neznatelně se třásl. Harry stočil pohled zpět na dozorce, který se stále křivě usmíval.

"Ano, někteří z vás ví, o čem mluvím. Těm, kteří ne, vše rád vysvětlím. Vzhledem k rostoucí neposlušnosti mládeže po celém světě, vydalo v roce 1984 Ministerstvo kouzel nový zákon," otočil se k tabuli za ním a začal psát: "Mezinárodní vzdělávací reforma hlava 12, nebo zkráceně jen Hlava 12," a otočil se zpět na třídu.

"Vejde 40 studentů, vyjde jen jeden. Přesně tak, pejsánci, slyšíte dobře. Budete bojovat o holý život," a otočil se znovu k tabuli, na kterou nakreslil oválný tvar, který následně svisle a vodorovně rozdělil na části, "nalézáte se na ostrově. Původní obyvatelstvo bylo evakuováno, takže se nemusíte obávat ohrožení nevinných životů," a otočil se zpět na třídu: "Nějaké dotazy?"

Studenti se po sobě podívali, doufaje, že se přihlásí někdo jiný, kdo by vyslovil otázky, na které všichni chtěli znát odpovědi. Nikdo na sebe ale nechtěl upozorňovat.

Pan Montgomery pokrčil rameny a pokračoval: "Možná později. Kde jsem to skončil? Aha, už vím. Každý dostane batoh s přídělem potravin a vody, mapu, hodinky a zbraň náhodného výběru. Někteří dostanou lepší zbraň než jiní. Taky koukám, že někteří z vás nepřestávají tahat za ten slušivý obojek. Radím vám, nechte toho, pokud chcete, aby vám zůstala hlava pevně na krku." Všichni okamžitě odtáhli ruce od kovového kroužku na svých krcích.

"Právě teď se nacházíme ve škole blízko středu ostrova. Deset minut po té, co odejde poslední z vás, se ze školy stane takzvaná zakázaná zóna. Pokud se objevíte v zakázané zóně, obojky vybuchnou. Každé dvě hodiny se z nějaké zóny stane zakázaná. Předem vám budeme hlásit, které zóny omezíme. Tak dávejte pozor. Závsí na tom váš život."

Nikdo se ani nepohnul a nevydal žádný zvuk. Harry se nemusel ani rozhlížet, aby věděl, že všichni v místnosti byli stejně šokovaní, jako on. Tedy kromě "Montyho".

"Hůlky vám byly zabaveny. Poslední přeživší ji samozřejmě obdrží zpět. Do té doby si budete muset vystačit se zbraněmi, které dostanete. Jak jsem zmínil dříve, výběr je náhodný a někteří budou ozbrojeni lépe než jiní. Když náhodou skončíte s nějakým krámem, doporučuji vám obrat někoho z vašich spolužáků." odmlčel se. "Otázky?"

Studenti se po sobě znovu podívali, dokud se nezvedla roztřesená Hermionina ruka. Dozorce se povzbudivě usmál a kývl na ni.

"Co když se odmítneme účastnit?" strach jejím hlasem přímo lomcoval. Harry musel ocenit její odvahu vůbec promluvit.

Montgomery se usmál ještě více: "Jsem moc rád, že jste se zeptala. Pokud během dvaceti čtyř hodin nezemře jediný student, všechny obojky vyletí do vzduchu. Všichni umřou, Nikdo nevyhraje. A než se někdo z vás zeptá, můžeme dálkově odpálit obojek každého pitomce, který se pokusí utéct. Další otázky?"

Hermiona zakroutila hlavou a sesula se na židli.

"Tohle je kravina!" Draco Malfoy (chlapec 13, Zmijozel) se roztřeseně postavil. "Máte vůbec tušení, kde je můj otec? Kdyby věděl, co tu chystáte, nikdy by vám to nestrpěl! Nemůžu se něčeho takového účastnit."

Montgomery vyprskl smíchy: "Malfoy, že ano? Slyšel jsem o tobě. Myslíš si, jak stojíš vysoko nade všemi, co? Narodil ses, a tak se musí celý svět poklonil a uctívat zem, po které kráčíš, co?" oči mu nebezpečně blýskly. "Rovnost. Nikomu se nedostane zvláštního zacházení. Nezáleží na tom, jestli jste bohatí, vyvolení zachránit svět, nebo chudí a šikanovaní. Můžete být nejlepší studenti, můžete být nejhorší delikventi. Nikdo není lepší nebo horší v očích Hlavy 12. Ano, pane Malfoyi, znám vašeho otce. Byl jedním z těch rodičů, kteří novinku o vašem osudu přijal nejklidněji. Zmínil se, že je pro vás náš výchovný program skvělou příležitostí ukázat, z jakého jste vlastně těsta," a ošklivě se usmál, "posílá vám své požehnání."

Malfoy si sedl, oči rozostřené. Harry si nedokázal ani představit, co se mu honilo hlavou. Téměř s ním i soucítil...téměř.

Pan Montgomery teď obcházel třídu a každému studentovi podal papír tužku.

"Než vás vypustíme do světa, kuřátka, každý z vás mi za úkol něco napíše. Chci abyste napsali _Zabiji_ a následovat bude jméno vašeho spolužáka. Větu napíšete tolikrát, kolik máte v spolužáků. Pokud neznáte něčí jméno, stačí se zeptat. Vše jasné? Bezva. Pusťte se do práce." Přešel ke dveřím a pokynul někomu na chodbě. Vstoupila trojice mužů, každý z nich před sebou tlačil vozík naplněný něčím, co vypadalo jako batohy.

Harry znechuceně zíral na svůj papír. Nemohl to udělat, bylo to prostě...špatné. Očividně nebyl sám, kde se tak cítil, protože většina studentů se tužek ani nedotklo. Někteří však ano, ti už měli několik řádků napsaných.

Dozorce se od dveří vrátil do čela třídy a rozhlédl se po studentech: "Vidím, že píší jen zlomek z vás. Opravdu nerad bych vás do něčeho nutil."

Harry stále zíral na svůj papír a ruce se mu třásly, když se chopil tužky. Přeci nemohl...

"Já to neudělám!" ohlásil Seamus Finnegan (chlapec 7, Nebelvír), "nemůžete nás do toho nutit! No tak lidi! Když se spojíme, můžeme ho skolit!" a postavil se. Někteří studenti se začali zdráhavě zvedat taky, zastavil je však lesklý předmět v ruce pana Montgomeryho.

Třídou se rozlehla hlasitá rána, rozstříkla se sprška krve a Seamus padl mrtvý k zemi. Některé dívky se rozječely a zbytek začal panikařit.

Montgomery si povzdechl: "Tohle jsem opravdu nechtěl. Vážně. Ale někdy je to jediný způsob, jak se poučí. Doufám, že nikoho z vás nenapadají další úžasné nápady." Zasunul zbraň zpět do pouzdra a vrátil se k pozorování studentů: "Když to vezmete z té světlejší stránky, nemusíte psát devětatřicet jmen, ale jen osmatřicet."

Teď psali už téměř všichni. Jeden po druhém však začali psát i ostatní. Harry znovu roztřeseně uchopil tužku. Do psaní se pustil jako poslední.

Po době, která všem přišla jako věčnost, měli všichni hotové své seznamy smrti. Atmosféra ve třídě byla tak ponurá, že se dala krájet.

Pak Montgomery promluvil: "Než vás vypustíme, dám vám možnost zeptat se na jakoukoli otázku, která se snad honí vašimi mladými hlavinkami. A pamatujte, deset minut po té, co poslední student opustí budovu, se škola stává zakázanou zónou, takže nebudete mít další příležitost se zeptat."

Pár žáků se po sobě ohlédlo, příliš vyděšení se na něco zeptat. Smrt jejich spolužáka byla příliš čerstvá.

Michael Corner (chlapec 2, Havraspár) váhavě zvedl ruku: "Kdy to vypukne? Tím chci říct...kdy můžeme začít...ehm"

Monty se usmál: "Jakmile vyjdete z budovy. Někdo další?" ticho. "Pak vás tedy rozpustíme. Každou minutu vyvolám jméno, dotyčný si vybere batoh a odejde. Snadné. Tak kdopak začne letos?" přešel k mužům, kteří přivezli vozíky s batohy a dostal od nich obálku, "chlapec 7..." zkontroloval číslo na seznamu žáků na svém stole: "aha, tak nic, ten se rozhodl neúčastnit se. Tak tedy dívka 7, Frobisherová, Victorie."

Vicky (dívka 7, Nebelvír) se roztřeseně postavila. Ustrašeně se ohlédla po svých spolužácích, než opatrně zdvihla jeden z batohů a vyběhla se slzami v očích ze třídy.

Harry se cítil naprosto prázdný, když si konečně uvědomil vážnost situace - všichni jeho přátelé a spolužáci se budou navzájem vraždit. Něco takového se mělo odehrávat jen těch nejhorších nočních můrách.

"Goldstein, Anthony."

Po něm byla na řadě Hermiona. Harry se pokusil zachytit její pohled, naznačit jí nehlasně, aby počkala na něj a na Rona. Když budou spolupracovat, možná najdou společně cestu, jak ty ohavné obojky sundat. Ale když se zvedla a přebírala si batoh, ani se neohlédla.

Montgomery vyvolával jedno jméno za druhým a studenti se zvedali, vybírali si batohy a mizeli do neznáma. Někteří plakali, někteří byli v šoku. Každý ale byl nějak zasažen. Harry se pokusil zachytit pohled od svých nebelvírských spolužáků, doufaje, že zachytí jeho zprávu a počkají.

Nakonec byl vyvolán i on. Pomalu přešel k vozíku, vybral si batoh a pohlédl zpět do poloprázdné třídy. Doufal, že jim dojde jeho významný pohled a odešel chodbou pryč. Ta byla sice pustá, Harry se pro všechny případy (pro jaké případy?) držel u zdi a vyšel otevřenými dveřmi na konci chodby ven.

Nikdo. Nikdo se neobtěžoval na něj počkat. Nebylo tu nic než svist vanoucího větru. Pustil se dál na pozemky. A pak...

Harry cítil, jak jej něco škráblo do ruky a uskočil stranou. Divoce se rozhlédl a spatřil Ernieho MacMillana (chlapec 12, Mrzimor), jak stojí na střeše školy s kuší v ruce.

Harry strnul. Nevěděl, co dělat. Právě na něj zaútočil jeho spolužák.

"Příště neminu," oznámil Ernie, když do kuše vsadil další šipku.

Harry se vrhl ke stěně školy. Slyšel vzteklé Ernieho zavrčení někde nad ním a vrzání kroků na střeše. Pravděpodobně byl někde bokem žebřík nebo něco podobného. Harry si nebyl jistý, zda může risknout sprint přes otevřený prostor před školou a tak dál ustupoval podél stěny školy. A pak o něco zakopl.

"Au, můj zadek," postěžoval si, když vstal a třel si naraženou partii. Ohlédl se po předmětu, o který zakopl a nevěřícně zůstal civět na tělo Diany Moonové (dívka 14, Nebelvír). Z halvy jí trčel konec šipky z kuše.

"Můj bože.." vykoktal a odcouval od těla zpět ke vchodu. Když zůstane na místě, akorát se nechá zabít. Nebo někoho jiného. Každou chvíli by měl ze školy vycházet další student. Musel je varovat.

"Nehýbej se," požádal Ernie a namířil kuši Harrymu na hlavu, prst na spoušti.

Harry polkl a pokusil se vyjednávat: "Ernie, počkej! Nemusíš to udělat. Prosím, vyslechni mě. Když se budeme držet spolu, můžeme to celé přežít. Jen, prosím, dej pryč tu kuši. Jsme přeci přátelé, ne?"

"Přátelé? Ti nevydrží. Jen jsem jim chtěl ukázat, co jsem si vybral a oni prostě utekli. Utekli. Ani mě nevyslechli," Erniemu se v očích bláznivě blýskalo. "Rozprchli se jako...jako...prostě jako něco. Akorát tahle neběžela dost rychle," pokynul k mrtvole na zemi. "Musel jsem ji zabít. Zabij nebo zemři. Já umřít nechci," připravil se k výstřelu, "já umřít nechci!"

Naštěstí pro Harryho se dveře školy otevřely a odpoutaly Ernieho pozornost na tak dlouho, aby jej mohl Harry srazit. Nejdůležitější bylo dostat kuši mimo jeho dosah.

Zatímco se chlapci prali, Pansy Parkinsonová (dívka 15, Zmijozel) kolem nich proběhla tak rychle, jak jen dokázala, když si jich všimla. Neuběhla ani pět metrů, když se jí do levé nohy zakousla ostrá bolest. Kuše musela vystřelit a ze všech lidí na světě musela trefit zrovna ji. I tak by se radši prodírala lesem, než aby zůstala na místě. A tak kulhavě odbíhala pryč.

Harry rvačku prohrával. Ernie byl větší než on - jako ostatně většina jeho spolužáků - tudíž čím déle bojoval, tím větší byla šance, že ho Ernie zabije. S posledním vypětím sil vykroutil Erniemu kuši dostatečně tak, aby jej praštil pažbou do hlavy, posílaje ho tak do říše snů. Neobtěžoval se zůstat na místě, aby čekal, až se zmagořený mrzimorák zmátoří a začne znovu střílet. Ne, lepší bude, když počká v lese.

**Zbývá 38 studentů**

* * *

PP: Asi mnozí z vás poznali, že se povídka inspiruje japonským filmem Battle Royalle (ze kterého vychází i podobné Hunger games)


	3. Kdo si hraje nezlobí?

**Kdo si hraje, nezlobí?  
**

**2. září 1996, 03:27**

Morag McDougalová (dívka 12, Havraspár) zastavila na břehu ostrova. Chtěla počkat na své přátele přede dveřmi do školy, ale když po ní někdo něčím vystřelil, vyběhla pryč a ani se neohlédla. Byla sama a vyděšená k smrti. Někdo už začal hrát. Mrazilo ji v zádech pomyšlení, nejen že někdo na něco takového dokázal vůbec pomyslet, ale také že na někoho i zaútočil.

Když o tom tak uvažovala, asi by se měla vrátit zpět a pokusit se ostatní varovat. Pohlédla na svoje hodinky a pokusila se odhadnout, kolik času uběhlo od doby, kdy je vyhnali ze školy. Sice běžela od školy rovně, nevěděla ale, jak dlouho běžela, nebo kde se vůbec nachází.

A stejně by propásla poslední studenty, než by se dokázala dostat zpět. Posadila se a odevzdaně si povzdechla. Dala by cokoliv, aby mohla být doma, zachumlaná ve své posteli. I pouhé zjištění, že se zasnila při odbývání školního trestu s Filchem nebo se Snapem, by bylo příjemnější, než realita.

Otevřela svůj batoh a v rychlosti jej prohledala. Všechny zásoby, které Montgomery slíbil, byly uvnitř. „Aspoň drží slovo," pomyslela si Morag. Něco se jí na něm však nezdálo. Vytáhla z batohu mačetu a uvažovala, zda to bude stačit, kdyby na někoho narazila.

Odkdy je tak paranoidní? Vždyť jsou to její přátelé. Určitě si většina uvědomuje, že když se spojí, budou schopni najít bezpečnou cestu z ostrova. A protože jeden z nich hrál, neznamená to, že hrají všichni.

V tichosti pozorovala jemné vlny, jak se rozbíjejí o břeh. Chvíli přemýšlela, zda by se měla pokusit doplavat k pevnině, pak si ale vzpomněla na slova pana Montgomeryho, že pokud se pokusí utéct, jejich obojky vyletí do vzduchu. Neměla příliš na výběr. Nikdo neměl na výběr.

Zabraná do svých myšlenek, nevšimla si stínu, který se k ní zezadu blížil, dokud nebylo příliš pozdě. Potýkala se s drátem, který byl pevně omotaný kolem jejího krku, aby jej povolila. Ani si neuvědomila, že upustila svoji mačetu. Kdyby tak na ni mohla dosáhnout… Nejdřív se ale musí zbavit toho drátu. Vůbec jí to nešlo, kdyby aspoň neměla tak mokré prsty. Proč jsou vlastně mokré? Aha, to je krev. Rozesmála by se, kdyby se jí dostalo dechu, měla ale co dělat, aby vůbec zůstala při vědomí. Zkusila útočníka praštit, byla však příliš slabá a ani tak by jí to moc nepomohlo.

Teodor Nott (chlapec 14, Zmijozel) nechal dívku bezvládně klesnout k zemi. Nebyl si jistý účinností a spolehlivostí své zbraně, radši by měl něco jiného, třeba tu hlučnou kovovou věc, kterou jim Montgomery názorně ukázal. Dokud však zůstane zticha a nepozorován, garota mu dobře poslouží.

Zvedl Moragin batoh a začal se jím prohrabávat. Nevěděl, jak dlouho na ostrově bude, proto mu přišlo jako dobrý nápad vzít si od ní její jídlo. Když to neudělá on, udělá to někdo jiný. Zvedl i její mačetu a zadíval se do odrazu své tváře na krví potřísněné čepeli. „Nic moc, ale je to začátek," pomyslel si.

**Zbývá 37 studentů**

...

**2. září, 03:37**

Justin Finch/Fletchley (chlapec 6, Mrzimor) se rád pyšnil tím, že je Mrzimorák skrz na skrz. Oddanost pro něj byla tou nejposvátnější vlastností ze všech. Nebelvíři se starali jen o statečnost, což je jen jiné slovo pro hloupost. Chytrost je taky moc pěkná, ale když si nedáte pozor, můžete skončit jako další pán zla, než jako maják světla. O zmijozelských nemá ani cenu se bavit. Ne. Vše se drží pohromadě jen díky oddanosti. Neexistuje lepší vlastnost. Koneckonců, viděl někdy někdo sobeckého zastánce dobra, který je schopen prodat vlastní matku?

Odcházel jako poslední z chlapců, takže očekával své přátele, že na něj budou čekat. Vždyť jsou z Mrzimoru a Mrzimor drží při sobě. Zamračeně zíral na prázdný prostor před školou, když vyšel ven. Že by snad zapomněli? Asi by je měl najít a pomoci jim rozpomenout se. Venku je přeci nebe Asi by je měl najít a pomoci jim rozpomenout se. Venku je přeci nebezpečno a nejde poznat, kdo hraje a kdo ne. Pravděpodobně hrají všichni zmijozeláci a možná někteří z Havraspáru. Ti jsou tak chytří, až jsou blbí. Nebelvíři se určitě shromáždí do skupinek, bláhově doufajíc, že všechno bude nakonec v pořádku, když zůstanou spolu a do každé bitvy skočí bez rozmyslu po hlavě. S nimi nebude problém.

Vzdychaje poklekl na zem a prohledal svůj batoh. Kromě zásob našel deset vrhacích nožů. Paráda. Neměl ani to nejmenší zdání, jak se hází nožem. Za chvíli by měl vybíhat poslední student. Prašivý zmijozelák. Předpokládal, že když ji nechá utéct teď. Později se k němu připlazí a kousne ho do zadku. Lepš9 bude zbavit se nebezpečí, dokud o něm ví.

Najednou se zleva ozvalo zasténání. Rychle se po zvuku otočil a pohlédl na Ernieho MacMillana, který se zrovna probral a snažil se vstát. Tak aspoň jeden z jeho přátel ví, co je to oddanost. Justin se usmál. S batohem v jedné ruce a s nožem v druhé se ke svému kamarádovi pomalu blížil. Nespouštěl oči z kuše ležící na zemi. Nebylo by vůbec pěkné, kdyby na něj zaútočil. Rozhodně ne před tím, než najde ostatní.

„Potřebuješ pomoc, kamaráde?" zeptal se Justin, když stál blízko druhého chlapce. Kuši měl stále v zorném poli. V takovýchto časech se mosty bortí rychle. Ne každý si váží přátelství tak jako on.

Ernie se pomalu postavil s rukou položenou na bolavé hlavě: „Hajzl jede…" vzhlédl a všiml si Justina. Oči se mu rozšířily a skočil po své kuši.

V polovině letu se mu však do břicha zabořil vrhací nůž, pevně sevřený v Justinově ruce. O vteřinu později se nůž vyprostil a sekl mu po hrdle.

Justin se usmál: „Co bych to byl za oddaného přítele, kdybych tě nechal napospas všem těm hnusným zmijozelákům?" a odkopl umírajícího chlapce od sebe. Zvedl jeho kuši a potěžkal ji. Se spokojeným úsměvem začal hledat Ernieho batoh a když jej našel, odběhl se svými novými hračkami do lesa.

**Zbývá 36 studentů**

...

**2. září, 03:37**

Tracey Davisová (dívka 6, Zmijozel) ztuhla ve školních dveřích, když scénu spatřila. Zrovna když vycházela ven, zaslechla nějaké hlasy a pak viděla, jak jeden z jejích spolužáků probodl toho druhého. Neodvážila se ani pohnout, aby tak na sebe neupozornila. Tiskla se ke dveřím a doufala, že se ten zabiják sebere a zmizí. Za necelých deset minut se ze školy stane zakázaná zóna a ona chtěla být tou dobou co možná nejdál. A tak se tiše modlila, aby ten kluk odběhl.

Trvalo snad celou věčnost, než se tak stalo. Tracey si tak mohla úlevně oddechnout a plnou rychlostí vyrazila do obytné zóny na jihu. Možná se bude moci na chvíli schovat v jednom z domů. Bylo jí dost nepříjemné, pohybovat se po ostrově sama, svým spolužákům ze Zmijozelu ale nic nevyčítala. Minimálně jeden člověk na ostrově hrál.

Vybrala si náhodně dům a zkusmo vzala za kliku dveří, které se k jejímu překvapení otevřely. To už nikdo ani nezamyká dveře? Na druhou stranu, pokud byli obyvatelé evakuováni, nejspíš neměli na něco takového čas.

Zavřela za sebou dveře a rozhlédla se kolem. V obývacím pokoji se usmála na pohodlnou pohovku, na kterou se hned usadila. Chvilku jen tak odpočívala, pak se ale chopila svého batohu. Voda, jídlo, mapa…aha! V těžkém kovovém předmětu poznala nějaký druh střelné zbraně. Tahle věcička ji určitě ochrání.

Na rozdíl od ostatních zmijozeláků – kteří to považovali za ztrátu času – si Tracey zapsala Studia mudlů. Z minulého roku, kdy probírali nejrůznější druhy mudlovských zbraní, si však pamatovala velmi málo. Věděla však, že střelné zbraně potřebují náboje, jinak se z nich stane jen předražené těžítko. Podívala se znovu do batohu a našla pár tuctů krabiček s náboji společně s návodem k obsluze zbraně. Což bylo dobře, protože to je ve třídě neučili. Začetla se dál a z příručky se dozvěděla, že se její zbrani říká Ingram a je nějakým druhem samopalu. Samolibě se usmála; s tímhle v rukou se o sebe bát nemusí.

Z náhlého zapraskání prken o patro výš jí ztuhla krev v žilách. Nebyla v domě sama. Rychle nabila svoji zbraň (s výraznou pomocí příručky) a pomalu a tiše se postavila. Pokud s ní v domě někdo opravdu byl, musela se ujistit, že o ní nikdo nebude vědět. Krůček po krůčku, se samopalem namířeným před sebe, se vydala po schodech do patra.

Pokud byla Tracey v něčem dobrá, byl to tichý a nepozorovaný pohyb. Jako dítě měla spoustu praxe, protože její otec bylo agresivní opilecké prase, které se vztekle vrhalo na vše, čeho si všimlo. Naneštěstí byl opilý skoro pořád, proto většinu svého dětství strávila vyhýbáním se pozornosti. Když se dostala do Bradavic, jen málokdo si jí všiml.

„Vrz!" zasténal schod a Tracey ztuhla. Zatracený schod! Moment překvapení byl v háji.

„Kdo je tam?" ozval se chlapecký hlas. Tracey si nebyla jistá, zda odpovědět, a tak plíživě pokračovala dál po schodech. I když byla její přítomnost prozrazena, stále měla výhodu.

„Vím, že tam někdo je," pokračoval chlapec, „já…já nehraju. Prosím. Ukaž se a nějak to spolu vyřešíme."

Tracey konečně ten hlas poznala, patřil Nevillu Longbottomovi (chlapec 11, Nebelvír), sklonila tedy zbraň a rozhodla se promluvit. Vždyť byl neškodný.

„Slibuješ?"

„Slibuju."

Tracey pomalu vešla do místnosti a zmateně se rozhlédla. Nikdo tu nebyl.

Jakmile prošla kolem dveří, za kterými se skrýval, Neville ji praštil lampou po hlavě tak silně, jak jen dovedl. Uměl se ukrýt a být zticha ještě lépe, než Tracey, kterou viděl, když z batohu vytahuje zbraň. Někdo má holt štěstí, on dostal jen neprůstřelnou vestu. A i když ta se mu bude v budoucnu určitě hodit, skutečná zbraň je k nezaplacení. Stoupl Tracey jednou nohou na záda, jen pro jistotu, kdyby se náhodou probudila a vtrhl jí z rukou samopal. Chvíli si jen zvykal na váhu předmětu ve svých rukou a zkoumal jej, pak ale pečlivě zamířil a vystřelil.

**Zbývá 35 studentů**

...

**2. září, 03:51**

Ve vedlejším domě Hermiona Grangerová (dívka 8, Nebelvír) pevněji objala své nohy. Když vylezla ze školy, chtěla počkat na Rona a Harryho. Zkusila zastavit i Nevilla, ten si jí však nevšímal a odběhl na jih. Pak se vynořil Ernie a začal po všech střílet, a tak se ukryla za křovím a zkusila na ně počkat v úkrytu. Jenže pak Ernie zabil Dianu Moonovou a Hermiona zpanikařila. Prostě jen utíkala, dokud nenarazila na dům, ve kterém zrovna byla. Velmi ji to mrzelo, ale nemělo teď smysl se vracet. Škola už je zakázaná zóna a oba její kamarádi budou dávno pryč. Pokud jsou vůbec na živu.

Cítila se naprosto příšerně. Pokud jsou mrtví, je to její chyba, měla na ně počkat. Byla ale tak vystrašená.

Měla jen velmi slabou ochranu. Kromě slíbených zásob našla tubičku pepřového spreje a i kd. Byla ale tak vystrašená.

Měla jen velmi slabou ochranu. Kromě slíbených zásob našla tubičku pepřového spreje. Sice lepší než nic, ale musí se dostat velmi blízko k případnému útočníkovi. Trochu ji ale uklidnilo vědomí, že svojí zbraní nikoho nemusí zabít. Na rozdíl od toho studenta se skutečnou zbraní.

Bylo to sotva pár minut, co se v bezprostřední blízkosti „jejího" domu rozezněl charakteristický zvuk výstřelů z automatické zbraně. Skoro to znělo, jakoby se střílelo ve vedlejším domě, neodvažovala se ale vzhlédnout z okna, aby si jí střelec nevšiml a nerozhodl se zbavit se jí také. V souboji „samopal proti pepřovému spreji" vždy zvítězí samopal.

Náhle otevřela oči; vždyť Neville běžel tímhle směrem také. Co když to byl on, koho právě zastřelili?

Bylo jí ještě hůř. Měla se víc snažit, aby Neville neutekl. Teď už je ale pozdě, jediné, co mohla dělat, bylo schovat se a cítit se hrozně.

**Zbývá 35 studentů**

...

**2. září, 03:52**

Ron Weasley (chlapec 19, Nebelvír) nebyl ztracený; prostě jen neměl nejmenší představu, kde je. Doufal, že bude před vchodem čekat Harry nebo Hermiona, našel ale jen omráčeného Ernieho, a tak vyrazil do lesů na východě. Nebo to také mohl být sever. Skoro to vypadalo, že ostrov je jeden velký les.

Zatím měl štěstí a na nikoho nenarazil, nebyl si ani jistý, že by byl schopen se bránit, i kdyby na někoho náhodou natrefil. Když si totiž vybral svůj batoh, zjistil, že je podivně těžký. Jídlo ani ostatní zásoby to být nemohly, takže jej musela tížit jeho zbraň. Nebyl si jistý, zda mají být mudlovské zbraně tak těžké, rozhodně se v něm ale zvedla vlna respektu k mudlům, kteří toho musejí bez kouzel tolik snášet.

Když pak otevřel svůj batoh, vykoukl na něj řemdih – ostnatá koule, připojená řetězem k dřevěné rukojeti. Ron by jej určitě ocenil, kdyby nevážil snad tolik, co on. A i kdyby snad jeho zbraň byla lehčí, pochyboval, že by ji dokázal použít, aniž by si sám neroztřískal hlavu.

Šel dál lesem ve stejném směru a po chvíli si začal všímat, že les pomalu řídne. Skrze stromy si všiml podivně vypadající budovy. Přemohla jej zvědavost a k budově se přiblížil natolik, aby si mohl přečíst nad vchodem nápis „Poliklinika". Vypadalo to jako dobré místo pro odpočinek a určitě by našel něco užitečného. Možná budovu najde i některý z jeho přátel.

Trochu se zamračil, když mu před očima vytanul živý obraz jeho kamarádů, jak zranění kulhají na pokraji smrti lesem. Doufal, že jsou v pořádku a v bezpečí. Slyšel ty výstřely. Někdo začal hrát a někdo pravděpodobně zemřel. Snad to nebyl Harry nebo Hermiona.

Vešel do budovy a pomalu se rozhlížel, aby se trochu zorientoval. Nacházel se v čekárně, dveře po stranách nejspíš vedly do ordinací nebo kanceláří doktorů. Posadil se na jednu židli v čekárně, čelem ke dveřím. Z této pozice měl celkem dobrý výhled ven. A tak zatnul pěsti a čekal na své přátele.

**Zbývá 35 studentů**

...

**2. září, 03:55**

Na nejsevernějším výběžku ostrova seděl na kameni Draco Malfoy (chlapec 13, Zmijozel) a pozoroval les na jihu a sem tam se podíval na přístroj ve své ruce. Kdyby se někdy obtěžoval aspoň trochu proniknout do mudlovské techniky, poznal by v přístroji PDA. Vedle něj stál Gregory Goyle (chlapec 9, Zmijozel). Než začal Montgomery vypouštět žáky ven, rozeslal Draco některým zmijozelským zprávu, aby se s ním setkali na nejsevernějším bodě. Zatím se objevil jen Goyle. Právě teď chlapci čekali na Vincenta Crabbea (chlapec 4, Zmijozel), kterému zbývalo posledních pět minut na to, aby se ukázal, než místo opustí.

Dracovi se to nelíbilo. Společně s Goylem snad museli dostat ty nejhorší zbraně. Goyle měl pistoli na světlice, která sice mohla napáchat nějakou škodu, každopádně by ale upozornila všechny na ostrově na jejich polohu. Draco na tom nebyl o nic líp. Když svůj přístroj z batohu vytáhl, neměl vůbec tušení, co drží v ruce. Když se ale poradil s přiloženou příručkou, došlo mu, že dostal sledovací zařízení. Na displeji se zobrazovala mapa ostrova, po kterém se pohybovaly červené tečky, znázorňující studenty. Bohužel u nich nebyla jména, i tak se mu přístroj hodil. Dokud jej bude pravidelně kontrolovat, nikdo jej nepřekvapí.

Znovu se na PDA zahleděl. Další a další tečky se přestávaly pohybovat a pár jich zmizelo. Tomu se nedalo zabránit. Kdyby měl opravdovou zbraň, dávno by se do hry zapojil. Ale s tím, co měl, mohl jen doufat, že se brzy objeví Crabbe s něčím užitečnějším.

„Objevil se někdo?" přerušil ticho Goyle.

Draco zavrtěl hlavou: „Nikdo naším směrem nejde. Ať si mne nepřeje, jestli zjistím, že se nás vykašlal."

„Může být taky po něm," pokrčil rameny Goyle a otočil se k lesu.

„To může."

Na rozdíl od svých spolužáků napadlo Draca zjistit, co za zbraň si vybral ještě dřív, než vyšel z budovy. A dobře udělal, díky tomu objevil svoje sledovací zařízení, a co všechno dokáže. Zjistil tak, že někdo číhá přímo nad ním, protože vedle něj nikdo nestál, když se tečky na přístroji překryly.

Využil přístroje k bezpečnému přesunu, než na něj mohl někdo zaútočit a z úkrytu pak pozoroval dalšího studenta – nějakou ošklivou Mrzimoračku – jak opouští budovu. Střelec na střeše ji málem trefil, stačila však uhnout a utéct do lesa, než útočník přebil. Další vylezl Teodor Nott, jeden ze zmijozelských, kterým Draco poslal zprávu. Než na něj však stačil zavolat, Nott tryskem vyrazil pryč a celou cestu k lesu kličkoval, aby nebyl tak snadným terčem. Draco chvíli sledoval, kam Nott jde. Ten se po chvíli střetl s jiným studentem a jedna z teček na displeji zhasla. Draco nevěděl, zda patřila Nottovi nebo ne, každopádně by se s tím zabijákem nerad střetl, a tak se vydal na dohodnuté místo.

Tam sledoval tečky mnohem pozorněji. Snažil se uhodnout, kdo opouští školu a kam míří. Vypadalo to, že venku jsou už všichni, ale nikdo nešel jeho směrem. Snažil se uhodnout, kdo opouští školu a kam míří. Vypadalo to, že venku jsou už všichni, ale nikdo nešel jeho směrem. Ztratil tak o dění zájem. To až zvuk výstřelů jej probral z letargie a znovu se zahleděl na displej. Byl zvědavý, čí tečka zmizela a kdo za to byl odpovědný.

Draco pohlédl na hodinky: „Ten se už neobjeví. Půjdeme?"

„A není to trochu nebezpečný? Střelba a tak…" otočil se na něj Goyle.

„Možná," pokrčil Draco rameny a pozvedl svůj přístroj, „aspoň ale uvidíme, když se k nám bude někdo blížit. A třeba taky najdeme lepší výbavu."

Goyle nevypadal moc přesvědčeně, ale podřídil se: „Možná najdeme i Crabbeho…pokud je naživu."

Draco přikývl a sklouzl z balvanu: „Východní pobřeží je celkem čisté. Většina studentů je v lese na západní části ostrova. Stačí, když budeme opatrní a nic se nám nestane. Ty máš aspoň něco, čím se můžeš trochu bránit. Já tenhle krám můžu akorát tak po někom hodit," odmlčel se a dodal: „Na jihovýchod odtud je osamocený student. Třeba bude mít něco, co budeme moct použít."

„Co když je to ten střelec?"

Draco zakroutil hlavou: „Kdokoli to byl, zamířil na západ. Budeme v pohodě."

Goyle přikývl a vydali se na východ.

**Zbývá 35 studentů**


	4. Setkání

**Setkání**

**2. září 1996, 03:37**

Vincent Crabbe nebyl ani zdaleka takový idiot, za jakého jej všichni považovali. Pravda, nebyl žádný genius, měl ale v hlavě mozek, čemuž by uvěřilo jen málo lidí. Ti by jej inteligenčně zařadili někam mezi hroudu hlíny a houpacího koníka. Nic však nemohlo být pravdě dál.

Upřednostňoval, když jej ostatní podceňovali, neboť mu tak poskytovali výhodu. Když si všichni myslí, že je blbej jak troky, je větší pravděpodobnost, že před ním řeknou něco, co by si v jiném případě nechávali pro sebe. A tak se dozvídal spoustu detailů. Studoval ostatní a choval se jako bezhlavý ranař a nikdo nic netušil. Kdyby byla přetvářka umění, byl by z něj světoznámý mistr.

A tak, když od Draca dostal zprávu, aby se sešli na nejsevernějším bodě, rozhodl se nejít. Znal mladého Malfoye celý život a tak věděl, že by se mu dostalo kudly do zad, než přátelské pomoci. Nestaral se o nikoho jiného, než o sebe a navíc z něj bude oblíbený cíl pro všechny, které si svým jednáním a šikanováním znepřátelil. Malfoy se o nikoho nestaral a nikdo se nestará o něj.

Crabbe byl sám. Věděl, že ostatní kluci ze Zmijozelu mu k ničemu nebudou. Goyle byl slepě oddaný Malfoyovi, na Nottovi bylo zvláštně hrozivého a Zabini se s nikým moc nebavil. Když o tom tak přemýšlel, Crabbe Zabiniho prakticky neznal a to pět let sdíleli jednu ložnici.

Momentálně Crabbe procházel sektorem G4. Neměl vytyčený nějaký konkrétní cíl a nebyl si vůbec jistý, co by dělal, kdyby na někoho narazil. V batohu měl malou automatickou pistoli Walther PPK. Pečlivě si několikrát přečetl příručku, zbraň nabil a pevně ji svíral v rukách. Byla těžší, než čekal, ale nic, co by nezvládl. Koneckonců byl jedním z nejsilnějších kluků ve škole.

Měl prozatím štěstí a na nikoho nenarazil, měl ale obavy ze střetu s neznámým střelcem. I když se na svoji zbraň mohl spolehnout, ta druhá měla mnohem větší kadenci. Neměl by moc šancí, leda by jej překvapil. Crabbe byl přesvědčen, že oním střelcem je chlapec, protože si nedokázal představit, že by některá z dívek byla schopná se téhle zvrácené soutěže zúčastnit. Napadlo jej ale hned několik kluků, kteří by střelcem být mohli.

To mu ale nijak nepomůže. Když začne všechny podezřívat, ovládne jej paranoia a zblázní se. Aby ale přežil, musí mu zůstat všech pět pohromadě.

**Zbývá 35 studentů**

...

**2. září, 03:59**

Hannah Abbotová (dívka 1, Mrzimor) byla tím typem nevinné a sladké dívky. Když si dala pozor na správný způsob, mohla říct cokoli se jí zlíbilo – nehledě na to, jak zvrácená nebo sprostá otázka je – a lidé jí odpustí, protože věří, že šlo o otázku naivního děvčátka, které je jen zvědavé na svět kolem. A náramně jí to vyhovovalo. Poskytovalo jí to úžasné krytí, aby mohla objevovat věci, které by jí jinak zůstaly skryty. A všichni se jí svěřovali se svými tajemstvími, což byla ta nejlepší část. Mohla by vydírat téměř všechny své spolužáky a několik učitelů k tomu. Už dávno ztratila přehled, kolik lidí "vlastnila".

Existovalo několik lidí, kteří ji prohlédli, měla na ně ale tolik materiálu, že kdyby se pokusili jen otevřít proti ní pusu, naprosto by je zničila.

Nevěděla, kde je Vicky Frobisherová a ani ji to moc nezajímalo. Uvažovala, že počká na Mandy Blockerhurstovou (dívka 3, Havraspár), ale nakonec to zavrhla. Musela se o sebe postarat sama a nechtěla se potýkat s dívkou, která by se za ní courala a pořád jen bulela.

Hannah se podívala do mapy a snažila se zjistit, kde se nachází. Byla někde v obytné zóně, jen nevěděla kde přesně. Přilákal ji sem zvuk střelby, a i když stále hrozilo, že se střelec potuluje kolem, byla ochotna to risknout. Jestli měl rozum, už bude dávno pryč, protože Hannah nebude jediná, koho střelba přilákala. V to ostatně doufala. Vždycky hrála tak, aby vyhrála.

V jedné ruce nesla batoh, v druhé svírala srp. Nebyla si vůbec jistá, jak moc bude její zbraň užitečná, měla ale v plánu sehnat si brzy jinou, takže jí její situace nedělala příliš starosti. Každému domu, který míjela, věnovala dlouhý pohled a přemýšlela, ve kterém z nich by se mohl někdo skrývat. Pak zahrát nevinnou, uronit řeku falešných slz a nikdo si ničeho nevšimne, dokud nebude pozdě.

Bingo! Jeden z domů má rozbité okno. Pečlivě nasadila vystrašeně ubrečený výraz, jemně otevřela odemčené dveře a vstoupila: "H-haló?" zavolala plačtivě, "J-je tu n-někdo? Já jen…jsem t-tak v-vystrašená. P-prosím."

Zpod kuchyňského stolu vylezl Troy Summerby (chlapec 17, Mrzimor), chytač jejich famrfpálového týmu. Hannah jej nikdy neměla moc ráda, moc fňukal. V šeru moc neviděl, když ale poznal, kdo před ním stojí, usmál se.

"Díky bohu, že jsi to ty. Už jsem se bál, že se vrátil ten střelec."

Hannah přikývla a přitiskla se k němu: "Ochráníš mne, že ano?"

"Pokusím se," přikývl Troy, "ale v batohu jsem měl jen vidličku, tak nevím, jak mi to půjde."

"To je vše? Taková škoda." Vypadá to, že tu lepší výbavu nakonec nezíská. Co se dá dělat.

Troy se k ní otočil zády a vyhlédl z okna: "Možná, ale je to vše, co m…" větu nedokončil kvůli srpu zaseklému v jeho hrdle.

Hannah se sladce usmála a vytrhla mu z krku srp, společně s pořádným kusem masa. Troy byl mrtvý dříve, než dopadl na zem.

"A tak to dopadá, když věříš lidem…tedy aspoň mně," pohlédla na něj útrpně, když si čistila srp o jeho hábit.

**Zbývá 34 studentů**

...

**2. září, 04:05**

Harry Potter seděl u stromu a snažil se utřídit si myšlenky. Lidi hrají a lidi umírají. A on s tím nemůže nic udělat. Mohl jen doufat, že jeho přátelé jsou stále naživu.

Nevědomost na tom všem byla to nejhorší. Měl o své přátele hrozný strach, možná na ně měl počkat. Možná, že kdyby s Ronem spojil síly, mohli by najít Hermionu a pak vymyslet, jak se z ostrova dostat. Nemělo ale smysl uvažovat, co by kdyby. Musel je najít.

Najednou se zleva ozvalo šustění křoví. Sevřel pevně lovecký nůž, zbraň ze svého batohu, otočil se po zvuku, aniž by se nějak pohnul. O vteřinu později se z křoví vynořil Vincent Crabbe s pistolí v ruce. Střetl se s Harrym pohledem, pak mu oči sklouzly na Harryho nůž.

Rozhostilo se ticho, ani jeden z chlapců si nebyl jistý, zda tomu druhému může věřit. Harry měl chuť se zeptat, kde je Malfoy s Goylem – nestávalo se často, že by nebyli spolu – ale radši držel jazyk za zuby, aby náhodou lépe vyzbrojeného spolužáka nevyprovokoval.

Nakonec Crabbe udělal několik kroků zpět: "Tys neviděl mě, já neviděl tebe, jasné?"

Harry překvapeně zamrkal: "Ehm…jo, jasné."

Crabbe jen přikývl, udělal pozpátku ještě několik kroků, pak se otočil a začal utíkat pryč.

Harry zůstal sedět celý tumpachový. Co se to právě stalo? Musel si celou scénu v hlavě několikrát přehrát, než dospěl k závěru, že Crabbe sice nehrál, ale nevěděl, jestli Harry ano. Vzhledem k tomu, že byl ve výhodnější pozici, rozhodl se ustoupit, ale neriskovat, že by ukázal nekrytá záda.

Chtěl na něj zavolat, ale pak si to Harry rozmyslel. Nemohl si být nijak jistý, že je jeho teorie správná, a i kdyby byla, okolo mohli být další lidé, kteří by nemuseli být tak smířliví. Tak jako tak se bude muset přesunout, nebylo nadále bezpečné na místě setrvat.

Zvedl se, posbíral svoje věci a vyrazil. Místo posedávání a litování se převezme iniciativu a nejde své přátele.

**Zbývá 34 studentů**

...

**2. září, 04:15**

Musela se hodně přemáhat, aby nekřičela bolestí, když si z nohy vytahovala šipku z kuše. Nakonec se to Pansy přece jen podařilo a mohla si normálně sednout. Natrhala svůj oblíbený hábit na proužky, aby si mohla ovázat krvácející ránu. Nadávala si, že byla tak neopatrná. Stačilo, aby vyrazila o chvilku později a téhle šlamastyce se mohla úplně vyhnout. To už teď ale bylo jedno.

Snažila se pohybovat pomalu, když z batohu vytahovala mapu, aby si ověřila svoji polohu. F5. Nedostala se kvůli bolesti od školy nijak daleko. Sice jí bylo trochu líp, stále ale nebyla v takové kondici, aby se někam mohla dostat. V sektoru G9 je poliklinika, ta pro ni ale byla příliš daleko. Omdlela by na půli cesty, ztratila příliš mnoho krve.

Možná by se tam mohla dostat, kdyby si dělala pravidelné přestávky. Podívala se na hodinky; za necelé dvě hodiny budou vyhlášeny první zakázané zóny, a kdyby označili kliniku jako zakázanou dřív, než se tam stačí dostat…

Měla strach, že se z F5 také stane zakázaná zóna, proto chtěla ušetřit co nejvíce sil pro případ, že by se musela hnout. A kdyby vyrazila, existuje riziko, že na někoho narazí. Na svoji obranu měla jen mudlovskou hloupost zvanou paralyzér. Stejného účinku by dosáhla pouhým omračovacím kouzlem, a ještě by se nemusela k oběti bezprostředně přiblížit. A toho se svým zraněním nebude schopná. Blbý mudlové.

Věděla, jak přežít v divočině – tohle zjištění by většinu lidí šokovalo. Byla ztracená, raněná a kolem nikdo, kdo by jí pomohl. Normálně by nejlepší postup byl zůstat na místě a někdo by ji už našel. V tomto případě však potřebovala přesný opak. Musela se pohybovat, sice to bude bolet jak čert, ale bude muset. Musí se dostat ke klinice.

Pomalu se postavila a snažila se udržet váhu na zdravé noze. Nebylo to nic lehkého, ale povedlo se. Opatrně zdvihla svůj batoh a vydala se směrem na E5.

**Zbývá 34 studentů**

...

**2. září, 04:23**

Daphne Greengrassová (dívka 9, Zmijozel) se už hodinu bezcílně potulovala, hledajíc nějaké místo, kam by složila hlavu. Na rozdíl od svých spolužáků na nikoho u školy nečekala. Většina jejích spolužáků byla hloupá až za roh, obzvlášť ti ze Zmijozelu. Pořád jen dohadovali, čí krev je čistší a jak zametou s těmi, kteří tak čistou krev nemají. Štěkali na sebe jako smečka čoklů, bez jakéhokoli smyslu pro eleganci. Když chtějí, aby byli považováni za šlechtu, měli by se tak i chovat.

Prostí občané byli pro feudální systém koneckonců nezbytní. Kdo by pak dělal všechnu tu špinavou práci? Daphne se snažila ostatní přimět, aby to pochopili, ale nechtěli ji poslouchat. Jejich mínus.

Momentálně se toulala v sektoru I7, jižně od zvuků střelby, a tak si myslela, že je v relativním bezpečí. Ostatní studenti se schovávají v lese nebo v obytné zóně, zatímco kolem ní byla jen skalnaté pobřeží. Nebylo zrovna bezpečné procházet se na tak otevřeném prostoru, Daphne to ale bylo jedno. Od raného dětství ji trénovali v šermu. Tak v dávných dobách bojovala šlechta, byl to čestný způsob boje, který vyžadoval spoustu tvrdého výcviku. V dnešní době ale všichni dávají přednost zbraním, které za ně většinu práce udělají samy. Například ta pistole, kterou použil dozorce ve třídě. To nevyžadovalo žádný um, i opice by to svedla.

Měsíční světlo se odráželo od čepele její katany. Neměla zkušenosti v boji s katanou, za daných okolností si ale nemohla přát lepší zbraň. Dokud bude dávat pozor, uvidí každého dřív, než si jí někdo všimne. Schová se, dá si na čas a zaútočí dřív, než jim dojde, co se děje. Ani nebude záležet na tom, jestli mají nebo nemají střelnou zbraň, ona bude připravená.

Opatrně našlapovala na mokré kameny a pomalu se blížila ke skupině balvanů, které jí poskytnou perfektní úkryt. Pomyslela si, že by se mohla trochu prospat, ale za necelé dvě hodiny mají ohlásit zakázané zóny, a tak myšlenku zavrhla. Pokud by oznámení prospala, neměla by jak zjistit, kterým sektorům se vyhnout. Krom toho by ji mohl někdo ve spánku zabít. Ubožáci zbabělí.

Usadila se mezi dvěma balvany, přes které mohla pozorovant okolí a zároveň být dostatečně skryta. Přemohla zívnutí a pro jistotu se štípla do nohy. Nesmí usnout, musí dávat pozor.

Když se probrala, byla ještě trochu tma, takže nemohla spát dlouho. Viděla však někoho přicházet. Nebylo ještě dost světla, aby poznala, o koho jde, a tak se rychle ukryla za kámen doufajíc, že si jí neznámý nevšiml.

Nehlasně si vynadala za svoji nepozornost a pozvedla svůj meč k útoku. Opatrně vyhlédla zpoza balvanu, aby viděla, kde se ten druhý nachází. Nikde nikdo.

To ale neznamenalo, že byl vzduch čistý, protože kolem bylo dost skal, za které se mohl neznámý schovat. Nezaslechla však, že by se někdo nablízku pohyboval, což znamenalo, že se dotyčný umí dobře plížit. Boj mezi skalami by se tak stal mnohem nebezpečnějším, bude jej muset vylákat na otevřený prostor.

Vyběhla ze svého úkrytu, otočila se čelem ke skalám a připravená k útoku zařvala: „Ukaž se!"

Zpoza skal vylezl Neville Longbottom, chlapec, který snad nikdy neudělal nic správně. Hábit měl svlečený a omotaný kolem ramen, na prsou podivně poskládaný.

Daphne se na něj zamračila a sklonila trochu meč: „Tak to jsi ty? A já už se začínala bát. Co se tu tak plížíš?"

„Jen někoho hledám. Taky mi došlo, že bude lepší se schovat, než se procházet ve volném prostoru jako ty." Všiml si její katany a posměšně se ušklíbl: „S tímhle krámem dlouho nevydržíš."

Oči se jí zúžily vztekem. Jak se opovažuje ji takhle urážet?

„To říká ten pravý. Vždyť ty zbraň ani nemáš."

Neville se pobaveně usmál a Daphne došlo, že vlastně ani nevidí, jestli v rukou něco drží. Než stihla jakkoli zareagovat, nebelvírský chlapec ze sebe jednou rukou odhodil hábit a druhou rukou na ní namířil svůj Ingram.

Náhlým prozřením a strachem se jí rozšířily oči: „Tos byl ty!" vykřikla pouhou vteřinu předtím, než ji zasáhla sprška kulek.

„Jo. Byl jsem to já," usmál se Neville.

**Zbývá 33 studentů**

...

**2. září, 04:51**

Sotva před pár minutami se znovu ozval odporný zvuk střelby, při kterém Hermioně po zádech přeběhl mráz. Nevěděla, zda má být vděčná, že se střelec z vedlejšího domu přesunul jinam, když to někoho stálo život. I tak se ale střelba ozvala příliš blízko.

Držíc se při zemi jak nejvíc mohla, přesunula se Hermiona pomalu ke dveřím. Bylo jí jasné, že je jen otázkou času, než ji někdo zabije, pokud zůstane na místě. Chtěla ještě aspoň jednou vidět své přátele, než zemře, nejdřív je bude ale muset najít. Poradila se s mapou a rozhodla se, že největší šanci bude mít na západě ostrova. Na sever byla škola, teď zakázané místo. I kdyby se rozhodla ji obejít, musela by se rozhodnout mezi západem a východem. Na východ bylo příliš otevřeného prostoru a jih naprosto nepřicházel v úvahu.

S pepřovým sprejem v ruce otevřela dveře. Když se ujistila, že k ní nikdo nevtrhne, popadla svůj batoh a vyběhla ven, jak nejrychleji mohla. Nikdy nevěřila v Boha, teď se ale modlila, co jí plíce stačily, aby si jí nikdo nevšiml, než se dostane k lesu na západě.

**Zbývá 33 studentů**

...

**2. září, 05:07**

Na východním pobřeží se nacházel svislý útes, na kterém seděla dvojice studentů. Dean Thomas (chlapec 18, Nebelvír) a Lisa Turpinová (dívka 20, Havraspár) si jako snad všichni dospívající mysleli, že našli svoji životní lásku. I když se znali teprve pár měsíců, najisto věděli, že jde o pravou lásku.

V tichosti pozorovali vycházet slunce. I když byly mnohem romantičtější západy slunce, východ pro ně měl téměř stejný účinek.

Dean na ni počkal před školou, i když mu hrozilo, že se Ernie MacMillan vzpamatuje z mdlob a zaútočí. Držel se z dohledu, aby nepropásl šanci setkat se s _ní_. Nemohl si ani představit, že by byl schopen bez ní dál žít, ale ani nechtěl, aby její křehká duše byla pošpiněna skvrnou vraždy. Ona se cítila stejně. A tak, když se setkali, shodli se, že zemřou romanticky ruku v ruce. Až slunce vystoupá na oblohu, skočí z útesu, aby odliv odnesl jejich ostatky na volné moře. Nezemřou tak ošklivě jako jejich spolužáci.

Když slunce vystoupalo výš, zamilovaně na sebe pohlédli a skočili. Věděli, že se v posmrtném životě najdou. Mělo to tak být.

Byl to osud.

**Zbývá 31 studentů**

...

**2. září, 05:16**

Harry byl docela překvapený, když objevil ten krámek. V jednu chvíli běžel lesem a v druhou už klopýtl o obrubník asfaltové silnice. Když po ní pokračoval dál, narazil na obchod s potravinami. Byl rád, že se dostal pryč z lesa.

Nechtěje zůstat dlouho nekrytý, přeběhl sprintem k budově, aby ji případně použil jako krytí. Okna byla příšerně špinavá, a tak se nemohl zvenku přesvědčit, zda se někdo uvnitř neskrývá. Teď už se ale vrátit nehodlal. Rozhlížeje se kolem sebe vzal za kliku dveří, které byly jako zázrakem otevřené. Úlevně si oddychl a pospíšil si dovnitř.

Vypadalo to, jakoby byli původní obyvatelé vystěhovaní už pěkně dlouho. Všude byla slušná vrstva prachu a cítil smrad z hnijících potravin. Pochyboval, že najde něco jedlého, i tak krámek vypadal jako slušný úkryt.

Ujistil se, že s ním uvnitř nikdo není a posadil se na zem za pultem. Kousek šikmo za ním byly dveře. Kdyby mu sem někdo vlezl, stačilo by mu potichu se k nim připlížit a vyklouznout ven dřív, než by si ho někdo všiml. Perfektní.

**Zbývá 31 studentů**

...

**2. září, 05:26**

Draco s Goylem se blížili sektorem D9 k vybrané destinaci. Na Goylův vkus byli příliš málo chránění, Draco jej však neustále uklidňoval, že kolem nich široko daleko nikdo není. Goyle jeho sledovacímu přístroji moc nedůvěřoval. Draco si nechal pro sebe, že jen před pár minutami zhasly dvě tečky na břehu moře v sousedním sektoru E9.

Draco se před pár hodinami zmínil, že kdokoli byl ten střelec, určitě zamířil na západ. Ale ani ne před hodinou se rozezněly výstřely spíše z východu ostrova. Bylo možné, že dotyčný mířil stejným směrem, jako oni. Proti střelné zbrani neměli se světlicemi žádnou šanci.

Jako by jeho nejistotu tušil, otočil se Draco na Goyla: „Uklidníš se konečně? Nikdo okolo nás není. Hlídám to," a ukázal Goylovi displej, na kterém svítily osamoceně dvě červené tečky.

To ale Goyla neuklidnilo.

„A co ten střelec? Říkals, že šel na západ!"

„Musel se někde otočit. Asi jsem zrovna nedával pozor," a omluvně se na ustaraného Goyla usmál, „neměj strach, kdyby se někdo blížil, poznáme to. Klídek."

Goyle stále ještě nebyl dostatečně přesvědčený, následoval ale Draca, který pokračoval dál. Kdyby měl být Draco upřímný, ztratil střelcovu tečku už dávno. Když se znovu rozezněla střelba, horečně se snažil jej najít, bylo však už pozdě. Bude si muset dávat větší pozor.

**Zbývá 31 studentů**

...

**2. září, 05:34**

Hermiona podstatně podcenila vzdálenost, kterou musela k lesu uběhnout. Nechtěla se pohybovat za světla, neměla však na výběr.

Ani nechtěla vědět, jak dlouho běžela. Prozatím byly její modlitby vyslyšeny a nikoho nepotkala, ale takové štěstí dlouho nevydrží. Začalo ji bolet celé tělo. Nebyla zvyklá běhat dlouh é tratě v plné rychlosti. Musela si dávat pauzy, aby si mohla odpočinout a nabrat dech. Musela ale pokračovat dál, pryč z otevřeného prostoru.

Jejím cílem byla budova, kterou mezi stromy zahlédla. Nevěděla, co to je, byla si však jistá, že se tam bude moci ukrýt a pořádně si odpočinout. Rozeběhla se do posledního sprintu a doufala, že se ke dveřím dostane dřív, než vyčerpáním zkolabuje.

S každým krokem, který udělala, se budova zdála být dál a dál a její tělo vypovídalo službu. Ale podařilo se, rozrazila dveře a vletěla dovnitř.

Rychle za sebou zavřela a sesula se na zem, popadajíc dech. Zapomněla se podívat, co to bylo za barák a momentálně jí to bylo i jedno. Vytáhla z batohu lahev s vodou, než ji ale stačila přiložit k ústům, zaslechla nějaký pohyb.

Snažila se nezpanikařit a pomalu se postavila pro případ, že by musela utéct: „Kdo je tam?" zeptala se bez dechu a bylo jí jasné, že by se daleko nedostala, kdyby musela běžet.

Zpoza pultu se vynořila Harryho hlava, který svoji kamarádku po hlase poznal.

„Hermiono?!"

„Harry…" vydechla vyčerpaně, ale usmála se.

Chlapec s jizvou na čele přeskočil pult a dvojice se pevně objala. Konečně viděli přátelskou tvář.

**Zbývá 31 studentů**


	5. Spojenci

**Spojenci**

**2. září 1996, 05:59**

Harry dával pozor na přední dveře, zatímco Hermiona tvrdým, zaslouženým spánkem. Když se ti dva střetli, Hermiona málem vypětím a vyčerpáním omdlela. Slíbil jí, že ji vzbudí před ranním oznámením, které mělo začít za necelou minutu. Budit ji ale nechtěl. Vypadala ve spánku tak mírumilovně a byla přeci tak vyčerpaná, když se našli. Byla by na něj ale pěkně naštvaná, kdyby ji nevzbudil, a proto s ní jemně zatřásl.

„Hermiono, vzbuď se," trochu se zavrtěla a spala dál, „za chvíli vyhlásí nové zóny."

Vzbudil ji až hlas pana Montgomeryho, který se rozjařeně roznesl nad celým ostrovem.

„Dobré ráno, mazlíci! Tady je váš nejoblíbenější dozorce, pan Montgomery! Je šest hodin, tak vstávat a cvičit!"

Hermiona prudce otevřela oči a posadila se.

Hlas pokračoval se stejnou nadšenou radostí, ze které se Harrymu vařila krev: „Koukám, že jste byli přes noc pilní jako včeličky. Ani si neumíte představit, jakou z vás mám radost. A teď naši drazí zesnulí. Chlapec 12, Ernie Macmillan."

Harrymu se stáhly vnitřnosti. Ernie byl ještě naživu, když od něj utíkal. Asi jej někdo dorazil, když už byl pryč. Nebo se ze školy stala zakázaná zóna a jeho obojek vybuchl. Harrymu se ze sebe udělalo špatně, vždyť nejspíš zavinil cizí smrt, třebaže nepřímo.

„Dále chlapec 17, Troy Summerby a chlapec 18, Dean Thomas. A teď naše milé holčičky: dívka 6, Tracey Davisová; dívka 9, Daphne Greengrassová; dívka 12, Morag MacDougalová; dívka 14, Diana Moonová a nakonec dívka 20, Lisa Turpinová. Když budete pokračovat tímhle tempem, do půlnoci si nebudete mít s kým hrát."

Ozvěna jeho smíchu Harrymu nepříjemně zvonila v uších. Byl naprosto šokovaný. Osm jeho spolužáků bylo po smrti. Vlastně devět. Seamuse zabili dřív, než tenhle blázinec začal. Vyměnil si pohled s Hermionou, které se po tvářích koulely slzy.

„Málem jsem zapomněl ohlásit nové zakázané zóny, tak si, děcka, vytáhněte mapy a označte si je. Jako první se za hodinu – to je v sedm ráno pro ty, kteří neumějí počítat nebo je nikdo nenaučil hodiny – zakázanou zónou stává sektor H6."

V H6 se nacházely obytné domy. Tam se dříve schovávala i Hermiona.

„V devět hodin zakážeme A4 a kolem jedenácté G2. Doporučuju vám se odtamtud včas vypařit, šmudlíci. Nechcete přeci riskovat vyhlídkový let nad ostrovem. V poledne se s některými z vás uslyším. Papá!" a hlas ztichl.

Hermiona se mezitím postavila, utírajíc si uslzené oči: „Ron je pořád naživu, musíme ho najít."

Harry přikývl a také se zvedl: „Nemůžeme ale bezcílně bloumat po ostrově. Mám jen nůž, s tím nás moc dobře neochráním. Někdo tam venku má pěkný kanón…"

„Byl ve vedlejším domě! Schovávala jsem se a on byl ve vedlejším domě!" zhroutila se v slzách Hermiona.

Harry si vzpomněl, že slyšel výstřely odněkud z jihovýchodu. Došlo mu, že tam někde byla ta obytná zóna, a když se podíval do mapy, zjistil, že od té oblasti nejsou zas tak daleko. Střelec mohl být na cestě sem!

„Půjdeme na sever. Ron by se mohl skrývat v lese. Nejdeme ho…slibuju."

„V to doufám."

**Zbývá 31 studentů**

...

**2. září, 06:12**

Ron se v noci moc nevyspal. Nemohl se zbavit nepříjemného pocitu, že když usne, možná se také neprobudí. Sem tam mu sice padla hlava na stranu, ale téměř okamžitě se zase probudil. Pěkně ho to štvalo.

Úplně stejně jako několikrát před tím usnul při Montyho oznámení. Vzbudil se tak akorát, aby si označil zakázané zóny, neměl však ponětí o tom, kdo zemřel.

Naštěstí se nenacházel blízko ohlášených sektorů, ani v žádném nebyl. To bylo dobře, možná bude mít příležitost se trochu před poledním oznámením prospat, když se ukryje v některé kanceláři vzadu.

Myšlenky na spánek však rychle rozehnal šelest, jako by se někdo pohyboval venku. Vrhl se k zemi, odplazil se ke svému batohu a pomalu z něj vytáhl těžký řemdih. Stále si nebyl jistý, že jej dokáže efektivně použít, neměl však jinou možnost. Možná měl kliniku v noci prohledat, třeba by našel nějakou lepší zbraň. Pozdě.

Sotva se proplížil dveřmi do doktorských kanceláří, hlavní vchod se otevřel a vstoupili jím Draco Malfoy a Gregory Goyle. „No skvělý. Ze všech lidí musim narazit na tyhle dva," pomyslel si ponuře. Rychle se rozhlédl po chodbě, zda najde nějaký východ, nebo aspoň místo, kam by se schoval. Spousta dveří, ale žádné s označením východu, a tak zapadl do prvních, které otevřel.

Draco se ušklíbl. Kdokoli to byl, chtěl si hrát na kočku a na myš. Smůla, kočka vždycky vyhraje. A on na kočkování zrovna náladu měl. Pokynul tiše Goylovi, aby jej následoval, a sám se pustil za kořistí.

Ron litoval výběru své skrýše. Místnost byla malinkatá, podivně páchla, neměla žádná okna a tak byla uvnitř naprostá tma. A i kdyby uvnitř fungovala světla, nezapnul by je. Ne když hrozilo, že by je mohli vidět. Nevěřil svému štěstí, že by jej nechali být a odtáhli, proto pevně uchopil řemdih oběma rukama a napřáhl se, připravený třísknout jím o první hlavu, která se objeví. Doufal v tu blonďatou.

Po pár minutách se dveře skutečně otevřely, Ron svojí zbraní máchl…a zasáhl rám dveří. Sakra!

Malfoy měl dost předvídavosti na to, aby se s Goylem postavili trochu stranou, když dveře otvírali. A dobře udělali, protože ta myší zbraň vypadala pěkně hnusně. Ale počkat, to není žádná myš. Je to lasička (lasička je v angl. weasel).

Dracovi se na tváři rozlil zlomyslný úšklebek, když se do dveří postavil: „Trochu jsem doufal, že to budeš ty, zrzoune. Sice bych si radši pohrál s tou tvojí mudlovskou šmejdkou Grangerovou, ale co se dá dělat."

Ron věděl, 6e nebude mít čas znovu mávnout řemdihem, proto popadl první věc, která mu přišla pod ruku, což byla jakási skleněná lahev. Nemaje co ztratit, hodil ji po Malfoyovi.

Měl vlastně štěstí, že trefil rám dveří a ne Malfoye, protože jinak by se nádoba nerozbila a Malfoyovi by se do obličeje nedostala kyselina.

Ten hrozivě zaječel, slepě ustoupil a pustil svůj sledovací přístroj, když se rukama snažil chytit se svého roztékajícího se obličeje. Goyle svému trpícímu kamarádovi věnoval krátký pohled a vypálil světlici na Rona. Neměl na něj však dobrý výhled, takže světlice Rona škrábla do boku a kumbál podpálila.

Ron se kroutil bolestí. Tady ale neumře a už vůbec ne jejich rukama. Sebral všechny svoje síly a zatím co Goyle přebíjel, divoce se svojí zbraní rozehnal. Bok ho pálil jak sviň a byl si jistý, že tím své zranění jen zhoršil, ale pořád lepší, než tu umřít.

Nějakým zázrakem tentokrát neminul. Goyle padl k zemi s lebkou roztříštěnou těžkou koulí s bodci. Ron ale nemarnil čas, odstrčil ječícího Malfoye, kterému mezitím slezl snad celý obličej, a vyběhl z hořícího kumbálu do čekárny. Do háje! Zapomněl na svůj batoh! Ale zpátky jej nikdo nedostane ani párem volů. Bude se muset obejít bez něj.

A tak znovu vběhl do lesa. Raněný, neozbrojený, bez vody a bez jídla.

A hlavně bez mapy.

**Zbývá 30 studentů**

...

**2. září, 6:21**

Neville procházel sektorem G9, když se k němu od kliniky donesl bolestný křik. Řekl si, že když už jde kolem, tak se aspoň podívá, co se tam děje. Stejně neměl kam jít.

Za hlavními dveřmi si všiml kouře, který se linul od místa, ze kterého se ozývalo i ječení. Potichu se opřel do dveří a pohlédl na scénu tak, jak ji Ron opustil. Plameny šlehaly ze zásobovacího kumbálu kolem padlého těla Gregoryho Goyla a bývalý zmijozelský princ Draco Malfoy bez obličeje slepě klopýtal kolem a z plna hrdla řval. Neville se ušklíbl. Scéna byla docela komická.

Na moment zauvažoval, zda by jej měl nechat být a kliniku nechat shořet. Ta by se však mohla ještě v budoucnu hodit. Chtěl zrovna udělat krok vpřed, když si všiml divného předmětu u svých nohou. Byl to Dracův sledovací přístroj. Neville jej zvedl a chvilku zvědavě zkoumal, pak ale zavrtěl hlavou. Nejdřív zábava, potom práce.

Namířil samopalem na Malfoye a zasypal jej kulkami. Malfoy konečně přestal vřískat a bezvládně se sesul k zemi. Jedna z teček na displeji přístroje zhasla. Nevillovi došlo, k čemu věcička slouží a usmál se. Teď ale ta práce.

V čekárně zahlédl hasicí přístroj. Snad bude fungovat.

**Zbývá 29 studentů**

...

**2. září, 06:24**

Harry se zastavil, když zaslechl povědomý zvuk střelby ze samopalu. Ohlédl se na Hermionu, která souhlasně přikývla. Byl to ten střelec. Podle zvuku byl daleko na východ od nich, to ale Harrymu na klidu nepřidalo, neboť to znamenalo, že zemřel další student. Pochyboval, že by vlastník té zbraně jen tak střílel do vzduchu.

Než stačili udělat další krok, z nedalekého křoví se ozval šramot. Bleskově se otočili po zvuku a zůstali stát. Harry nic neviděl, to ale neznamenalo, že se tam nikdo neskrýval. Zrovna když chtěl křoví blíže prozkoumat, vyletělo z něj hejno nějakých ptáků. Harry si úlevně oddechl a obrátil se na Hermionu…

…A ztuhl. Asi dvacet stop za ní stál Zachariáš Smith (chlapec 16, Mrzimor).

Hermiona si všimla Harryho výrazu a také se otočila. To nevypadalo dobře. Hrál Zachariáš nebo ne?

Harry sklozl očima na sekyru, kterou druhý chlapec svíral v ruce, a podvědomě mu ruka sjela na rukojeť nože, který měl u pasu.

To ale neměl dělat. Zachariáš proti nim vyběhl se sekerou vysoko zdviženou. Harry odstrčil Hermionu stranou do keřů a pozvedl svůj batoh, aby mu sloužil jako štít. Obsah batohu se vysypal na zem a Harry ve své levé ruce ucítil nenadálou ostrou bolest.

„Ne!" vykřikla Hermiona z křoví s čerstvými slzami v očích.

Zachariáš se na ni krátce podíval a znovu se napřáhl. Znovu se po Harrym rozehnal sekyrou, který jeho útok dokázal svým nožem vykrýt. Ale mrzimorák byl silnější. Tlačil Harryho zpět, zatímco jejich zbraně byly zaklesnuty do sebe. Harry se však nemínil vzdát, skrčil se v momentě, kdy jej Smith přetlačil a nechal si nůž vyrazit z ruky. Když se sekyra zvedla potřetí, Harry chytil chlapcovy ruce a snažil se mu je zkroutit tak, aby mu sekyra vypadla. Stále však ustupoval dozadu a napůl za sebou Zachariáše vlekl.

Pak Harry ztratil půdu pod nohama. Když padal z malého útesu, vysokého asi jako jednopodlažní dům, doufal jen, že mu Hermiona odpustí, že si klidně umřel a ji nechal samotnou.

Dopadl na malou louku, vyrazil si dech a chvíli mu trvalo, než si uvědomil, že je stále naživu a musí se sebrat dřív, než to udělá Smith.

Vyskočil prudce na nohy, zamotala se mu hlava a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Zachariáš ještě nevstal. Harry se užuž chystal utéct, když si všiml, že má Smith v hlavě zaseknutou sekyru. Harrymu se najednou udělalo špatně od žaludku a jen tak tak nezneuctil mrtvolu chlapce před sebou. Netrápila jej ani tak brutálnost scény, jako spíš že Zachariáše zabil on. Zkroutil mu ruce. Strhl jej s sebou ze skály. Byla to jeho chyba…

„Harry!" křičela Hermiona z lesa, který před malou chvílí opustil. Hledala ho…

No jasně! Musí ji chránit! Nemohl tu jen tak stát. Znovu se mu zvedl žaludek, ale potřeboval hned zbraň. Ta jeho ležela ztracená někde nahoře v lese.

Zavřel oči, uchopil rukojeť sekery a zatáhl. S odporným zvukem ji vyprostil a padl na zem. Ať se snažil sebevíc, nemohl nadále potlačit nutkání zvracet.

Otřel si s odporem pusu a vratce se postavil. Sebral ze země sekeru, otočil se…

…a zůstal zírat do ústí hlavně.

**Zbývá 28 studentů**

...

**2. září, 06:26**

Levandule Brownová (dívka 4, Nebelvír) utíkala lesem, jak nejtišeji dovedla. Bylo to nebezpečné, ale musela utéct. Scéna, které byla právě svědkem, se jí v hlavě samovolně přehrávala.

Skrývala se v porostu na kraji louky, když jej spatřila. Harry Potter vytahoval sekyru z hlavy Zachariáše Smitha. Oči se jí rozšířily děsem. Hodnou chvíli nemohla scénu před sebou zpracovat, když však viděla, jak z čepele sekery odkapává krev, vše jí došlo. Harry zabil Zachariáše.

A tak utekla do lesa, jednou rukou si zakrývala pusu, aby nekřičela a v druhé si nesla batoh. Doufala, že si jí nevšiml. Aspoň tedy za sebou neslyšela žádný hluk. Nemohla si pomoci, ale byla zvědavá, kolik dalších už zabil.

**Zbývá 28 studentů**

...

**2. září, 06:26**

Harry se očima střetl s Michaelem Cornerem (chlapec 2, Havraspár). Michaelovy či se bláznivě blýskaly a ruce se mu třásly. Měl až nepřirozeně bledý obličej. Než Harry stačil něco říct nebo udělat, ozval se výstřel. Naštěstí se Michaelovi ruce třásly tak silně, že minul. Harry pochyboval, že bude mít u druhého výstřelu takové štěstí. Neměl kam utéct a neměl kam uhnout.

„Zahoď to!" zařval hlas. Harry otevřel oči a všiml si Blaise Zabiniho (chlapec 20, Zmijozel), jak na Cornera míří pumpovací brokovnicí.

Michael se uchechtl a na Blaise namířil. Než však stačil stisknout spoušť, ozvala se hromová rána a utrhla mu ruku s pistolí v gejzíru krve. Michael vřískl, k všeobecnému překvapení ale skočil po své pravé paži a sebral zbraň levou rukou.

„Nech toho ti říkám!" křikl znovu Blaise.

Ozval se výstřel z pistole a Zabini ani nemusel uskakovat, aby se kulce vyhnul. Brokovnice zaduněla podruhé a Michael se k zemi zhroutil s obrovskou dírou v břiše.

Harry civěl na mrtvolu před sebou. Z transu jej vytrhl až zvuk přebíjené brokovnice. Otočil se na Zabiniho prázdným pohledem, stěží vnímaje brokovnici, která teď byla namířena na něj.

„Zahoď tu sekeru," přikázal Blaise. Harry si ani neuvědomil, že ji stále svírá v ruce a nechal ji padnout k zemi.

„Harry!" Na kraji svahu se objevila Hermiona, „já…" Blaise namířil brokovnici na ní.

„Ne!" zakřičel Harry, „je se mnou, nehrajeme!"

Zabini se nejdřív podíval na Harryho a pak na Hermionu, než sklonil svoji zbraň. Pak pokynul k mrtvole Michaela Cornera: „Nejdřív pochopte, že jsem neměl na výběr. Řekl jsem mu dvakrát, aby přestal a dal mu i šanci. Střelil po mně, tak jsem ho zabil. Rozumíme si?"

Harry na Cornera pohlédl. Nebýt Zabiniho, už by byl mrtvý on a možná i Hermiona. Vzhlédl a rozhodně přikývl: „Rozumíme."

Blaise se sehnul a vytrhl Cornerovi pistoli z tuhnoucích prstů. Napřímil se a pohlédl na Harryho: „Jak přesně chceš přežít, když nejsi schopen udělat, co je třeba?" Když si všiml Harryho zmateného výrazu, pokračoval: „Tím myslím to, že tu někteří hrají. Slyšels přeci ráno Montyho. Lidé umírají. To znamená, že jiné hrají. Možná mají jen strach, možná taky ne," a podal pistoli Harrymu: „Nechci umřít jen proto, že nedokážeš udělat, co musíš. Kapišto?"

„Jo, chápu," přikývl Harry.

„Tak jdeme pryč, ten otevřený prostor mne znervózňuje," usmál se Blaise.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 06:37**

Padma Patilová (dívka 16, Havraspár) hlídala svoji sestru, Parvati (dívka 17, Nebelvír), která zrovna spala. Zaslechly nedávno střelbu, což je znepokojilo, naštěstí se ale střílelo daleko od nich.

Byly zalezlé v malém kostelíku v sektoru E8. Přišly k němu, když se hádaly, jak by měly postupovat dál. Parvati chtěla svolat co nejvíce lidí svým megafonem, který jí byl přidělen jako zbraň (když jej nevěřícně vytáhla z batohu, na chvíli se zamyslela, zda některý z jejích spolužáků našel ve svém batohu pero). Padma jejím nápadem tak nadšená nebyla. Podle okolních zvuků někdo na ostrově začal hrát. Nechtěla na sebe zbytečně upozorňovat. I když by je granáty, které měla v batohu, ochránily, nerada by je použila. Nedokázala by žít s vědomím, že někoho připravila o život, byť v sebeobraně.

Unavené se uchýlily do bezpečí kostela a dohodly se, že se budou ve spaní střídat. Parvatina směna začala v půl sedmé a končila v devět hodin. Pak si zdřímne Padma až do půl dvanácté. Na polední oznámení chtěly být vzhůru obě.

Padma litovala toho, že nepočkaly na další studenty. Kamarádila se s Lisou Turpinovou, které byla prohlášena za mrtvou. Zajímalo ji, jak její kamarádka zemřela, pak si však vzpomněla, že byl ohlášen i Dean Thomas. Ti dva spolu chodili, a tak Padma usoudila, že se rozhodli zemřít společně.

Taky by ráda takového kluka, ale nikdo z jejího ročníku ji nijak zvlášť nezajímal. Možná si jen moc vymýšlela, ale na každém z nich dokázala vyjmenovat minimálně deset věcí, které na nich byly špatně. Moc malý, moc tichý, hloupý, ošklivý, hrozný blbeček a tak dále. Možná ji ovlivnily špatné zkušenosti. Vždycky, když ji nějaký chlapec oslovil, hned mu došlo, že mluví s tím _špatným_ dvojčetem. Nebyla to Parvatina chyba, že je na rozdíl od své sestry více společenská, ale i tak to bolelo. Padma jí to ale neměla za zlé. Kluci ji spíš otravovali a tak je odmítala dřív, než mohli odmítnout oni ji.

I když to také nebyla úplně pravda. Měla „spadeno" na jednoho kluka z jejich ročníku, nikomu by o tom ale neřekla. Ani své sestře. Bála se, že by se jí všichni vysmáli, kdyby se o tom dozvěděli. Nebyl nijak zvlášť pohledný nebo chytrý a ani nebyl moc populární. Byl ale milý a vždycky ji dokázal od její sestry odlišit.

Pochybovala však, že se s ním někdy zase sejde. A i kdyby, co pak? Kam by si na tomhle prokletém ostrově zašli na rande? Ta představa jí přišla směšná. A vůbec, nebylo by to k její sestře fér, že by si šla na rande a ji někde nechala. Svoji sestru by nikdy neopustila.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**


	6. Důvěra v nepřítele

**Důvěra v nepřítele**

**2. září 1996, 06:44**

Dozorce Gary Montgomery si ve sledovací místnosti užíval snídani. Docela jej překvapilo, kolik letošních studentů se už zapojilo do hry. Neuběhlo ještě ani šest hodin a čtvrtina ročníku už zaklepala bačkorama. Bylo mu líto, že si bude muset počkat rok do další soutěže. A to by se ještě mohlo stát, že by nad průběhem nedozoroval on. Musí si svoji chvíli náležitě užít.

Momentálně čekal na příjezd představitele Ministerstva kouzel, což byla jedna z těch nejotravnějších částí jeho práce. Jen zřídka sdíleli jeho nadšení pro věc, chtěli jen svá fakta, děkuji pěkně. Nudní patroni, kteří by nepoznali dobrou zábavu, ani kdyby je praštila do obličeje.

Ozvalo se hlasité prásknutí od _přemístění_ a Montgomery se odevzdaně otočil, připravený podat předběžné hlášení. Nikdy nepochopil, proč si nemohou prostě počkat, až bude po všem. Vždyť by mohl propásnout nějakou důležitou událost.

„Jste tu brzy."

Mladší asistent ministra kouzel Percy Weasley přikývl a z brašny vytáhl brk a nějaké pergameny.

„Lepší dřív, než pozdě. Máte svoje hlášení?"

Montgomery smutně přikývl: „Slušný začátek. Třináct mrtvých a od ranního vysílání další čtyři. Jsem ale zodpovědný za prvního mrtvého. Jeden student chtěl vyvolat vzpouru, tak jsem neměl jinou možnost, než z něj udělat odstrašující příklad. Předpokládám, že mě za to klepnete přes prsty, že jo?"

„Správně."

„Jak jinak," Montgomery se otočil zpět na velkou obrazovku s mapou ostrova, na které byly vyznačeny zakázané zóny a přeživší studenti. Na rozdíl od bývalého Draca Malfoye se u teček studentů zobrazovaly jména, „v sektorech, které budeme v nejbližší době zakazovat, se žádný student nenachází, což asi vzdává čest jejich omezené inteligenci, ale jestli váš bratr nebude opatrnější, v jedné takové zóně skončí."

Percy celý zbledl a přestal škrabat brkem: „Můj…bratr?"

Montgomery se otočil a trochu zlomyslně se usmál: „Copak jsem neřekl, která škola byla letos vybraná? Jsou to Bradavice, stejně jako první rok. Myslím, že to byl váš jiný bratr, který tenkrát vyhrál. Jak se to jen jmenoval? Carl nebo tak nějak, že?"

„Charlie," opravil jej Percy bezvýrazně.

„Ano, přesně ten. No, třeba vyhraje i váš mladší bratr. Ale dost o tom pochybuji. V sektoru G9 se dostal do slušných potíží," a usmál se na Percyho, „ale naděje umírá poslední, nebo ne? Netvařte se tak šokovaně. Přeci víte, že se školy vybírají zcela náhodně. Kdybychom začali udělovat výjimky, zavládl by chaos, ne?"

„Asi bych se měl vrátit a předat vaši zprávu."

Montgomery zúčastněně pokýval hlavou: „Sice jsem ještě zprávu nedokončil, ale co se dá dělat. Ztráta milované osoby je vždy těžká. Já sám jsem přišel v prvním ročníku o dceru a syn je tam venku právě teď. Předejte hlášení, truchlete, dělejte, co chcete a uvidíme se později odpoledne, ano?"

Otřesený Percy jednou kývl hlavou a _přemístil_ se.

Otáčeje se zpět ke své snídani, Gary Montgomery se uchechtl. Možná letos nebude předávání zpráv taková nuda, škádlení nováčků se nikdy neomrzí. Vždycky jsou tak mladí a plní ideálů.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

****...

**2. září, 06:59**

Harry sledoval Zabiniho, jak omotává drát kolem kmene stromu. Po té, co se k nim přidal, se vrátili do lesa na malou mýtinu. Harryho batoh byl sice nepoužitelný, sebrali ale batoh Michaela Cornera a Zachariáše Smitha, těm už k ničemu nebyly. Hermiona spala pár stop od Harryho, který si nebyl moc jistý tím, co Blaise dělá, nebo kde vzal ten drát.

Zabini si musel jeho zmatení všimnout, protože když si sedal, usmál se a své počínání vysvětlil: „Jednoduchý alarm. Hodně jednoduchý, ale budeme předem vědět o každém, kdo se k nám pokusí připlížit."

„Kde jsi vzal ten drát?" zeptal se Harry.

Na Blaisově obličeji se usídlil značně nervózní výraz: „Já, no, sebral jsem ho z toho obchodu. Měl jsi ho zkontrolovat celý, než ses tam usadil. Kdybych chtěl, bylo by o nebelvíra míň."

Harrymu se rozšířily oči překvapením: „Ty jsi tam byl?"

„Když jsem tě slyšel přicházet, schoval jsem se dozadu. Pak jsem vás dva sledoval, když jste odešli. Asi jsem se měl ozvat dřív, ale nemohl jsem si být jistý, jestli hrajete nebo ne. Omlouvám se."

„Proč jsi nás sledoval?" zeptal se vykolejený Harry.

„Vlastně ani nevím, asi jsem neměl nic lepšího na práci."

Na chvíli zavládlo ticho a Harry nevěděl, co si má myslet. Najednou se ale podíval na Blaise.

„Já… ehm…chápu, proč na mě zaútočil Michael, ale proč Zachariáš? Pokud jsi nás sledoval, nevšiml sis něčeho?"

Blaise pokrčil rameny: „Asi měl strach. Více či méně jsou tu vyděšení všichni, takže když jsi sáhl po noži, strach jej přemohl."

„Ale já bych ho nepoužil!"

„Možná ne, ale instinkt ti říká: ‚Když tomu nemůžeš utéct, zabij to,' a Smith si asi myslel, že by ti neutekl, nebo že by měl větší šanci se ti postavit," vzdychl, opřel se o strom za ním a zavřel oči, „nakonec by stejně začal hrát taky, není na tom nic k nepochopení. Je jen jedno pravidlo. Zabij, nebo zemři a za takových podmínek si nemůžeš dovolit věřit jen tak někomu. Nezáleží ani na tom, jak dobře toho člověka znáš, nebo jak jste si byli blízcí. Každý je tu sám za sebe. Nikomu se nedá věřit."

„To je pěkná volovina!" štěkl Harry a vyskočil na nohy. Blaise otevřel zkoumavě oči a Harry se zahanbeně zase posadil: „Chci tím říct, že když teda nemůžeme věřit nikomu, jaký to má pak smysl? Proč se vůbec obtěžovat?"

Blaise si ho dál zkoumavě prohlížel, než se zeptal: „Věříš mi?"

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Jsem přece ze Zmijozelu, ne? Vím, co si o nás všichni myslíte. Nemáme zrovna dobrou pověst, tak jak můžete vědět, že se k vám nepřidávám kvůli tomu nesmyslu, že v jednotě je síla? Třeba jen čekám na vhodný okamžik, až ve hře zůstaneme jen my tři, abych vás mohl střelit do zad. Nemůžete vědět, že se vás nehodlám zbavit," a znovu zavřel oči, „proto se nedá věřit nikomu."

Harry se na něj zadíval a nevěděl, co odpovědět. Všechno, co řekl, dávalo smysl.

„Ale podezřívat jeden druhého nám nijak nepomůže," ozvala se Hermiona. Očividně se v průběhu jejich rozhovoru probudila, „mám na mysli to, že nevíme, jestli nejsi ty proti nám. Ale jak můžu vědět, že na mě nezaútočí Harry? Jakmile začneme podezřívat jeden druhého, ovládne nás strach a paranoia a zblázníme se."

Zabini se usmál a znovu otevřel oči: „Teď jsi na to kápla. Je to vše o víře. Musíš věřit, že se nakonec ostatní rozhodnou správně, i když si nemůžeš být jistá. Když někoho začneš podezřívat, už ti to zůstane.

Vždycky jsem vám záviděl, jak jste si blízko. Mohli jste si říct úplně cokoli a vždycky důvěřovali jeden druhému. Proto vám já věřím. Nejste falešní."

Hermiona se usmála a Harry se zmateně zamračil: „Včera na nástupišti jsi mi řekl, abych ani nenastupoval do vlaku. Věděl jsi, co se bude dít, že jo?"

Blaise jen zavrtěl hlavou: „Nebyl jsem si jistý. Asi to byla jen taková předtucha, že budeme vybraní my…" na chvíli se odmlčel, než pokračoval, „měl jsem starší sestru, Larissu. Chtěla se stát léčitelkou, protože nesnesla pohled na někoho raněného. Když kdysi dávno Hlava 12 prošla, byl vybrán její ročník. Prohrála."

Hermona si zděšeně zakryla pusu: „To je ale strašné! Není přeci fér, aby tě nutili soutěžit."

„Život není f ér," pokrčil rameny Blaise, „kdyby ano, probouzeli bychom se touhle dobou ve svých postelích a šli na snídani do Velké síně," a v žaludku mu zakručelo, „takže když už jsme u té snídaně…"

Zatímco jedli z přidělených konzerv, Harry nepřestával Zabiniho pozorovat. I když pro něj stále zůstával záhadou, začínalo pomalu docházet, co se mu snažil zmijozelský student říct a v tu chvíli si Harry uvědomil, že mu věří také.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 07:05**

Ron si musel chtě nechtě přiznat, že se naprosto ztratil. Neměl nejmenší zdání, jak dlouho už běží nebo v jakém sektoru se vůbec nachází. Kolem sebe viděl jen samé stromy, kvůli kterým ani nemohl najít cestu zpátky ke klinice a ke svému batohu, jak mezi nimi kličkoval a neustále měnil směr. A tak trnul hrůzou. Kdyby jej někdo našel, nemohl by se nijak bránit. Kdyby jej nikdo nenašel, bez mapy by mohl skončit v nějaké zakázané zóně. S trochou štěstí prostě umře žízní nebo hladem.

Když opustil kliniku, zaslechl odtamtud výstřely. Ty samé, které se v noci rozlehly po ostrově, proto se od kliniky snažil dostat co nejdál, aby se ten záhadný střelec nerozhodl sejmout i jeho. Cestou si však uvědomil, že neví, kam běží, a když už se chtěl poradit se svojí mapou, došlo mu, že ji nechal v batohu v čekárně kliniky. Ze všech blbostí, které za svůj život udělal, byla tahle nejhorší. Proč tam jen tu pitomou mapu nechával?

Posadil se v lese na pařez. Neměl moc na výběr, měl hlad, žízeň a neměl ani ponětí, kde je.

Pohlédl na hodinky, které ukazovaly pět minut po sedmé. Byl stále naživu, takže nějakým zázrakem nevběhl do zóny, která měla být v sedm hodin zakázaná. Ale další na řadě mohla být také ta, ve které se právě nalézal. A co hůř, zapomněl, který sektor měl následovat. I když bez mapy by mu to stejně k ničemu nebylo.

Čím déle seděl na místě, tím se zvyšovala šance, že jej někdo najde. Ronovi to ale začínalo být jedno. I beze zbraně zemře bojem o svůj život. Ne proto, že zabloudil do zakázané zóny. Zvažoval, zda by prostě neměl začít řvát, aby tak někoho přivolal, ale nebyl si jistý, že je připravený zemřít. Stále se chtěl setkat se svými přáteli, i kdyby se měl jen naposled rozloučit.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 07:18**

Po skrovné snídani se mezi triem rozhostilo ticho. Nikoho nenapadlo nic, co by řekl, a tak prostě jen zírali do prázdna. Harrymu se honilo hlavou, zda některého z jeho spolužáků právě napadli, ale nevyslovil myšlenku nahlas. Nechtěl narušit to uklidňující ticho.

„Ále co, srát na to," zabrblal Zabini a vytáhl krabičku cigaret. Harry s Hermionou jej zvědavě pozorovali, když jednu vytáhl a zapálil si. „Snad vám to nevadí. Vždycky, když jsem ve stresu, tak mi kouření pomůže se trochu uvolnit."

„Ten hnus tě jednou zabije, víš to?" vyhrkla Hermiona dřív, než si stačila uvědomit, co řekla. Když jí to došlo, zrudla a zahanbeně se zahleděla na špičky svých bot.

„Kéž by," uchechtl se Blaise.

„Nevěděl jsem, že kouříš," ozval se Harry.

„Kam jsi myslel, že z nástupiště jdu?"

„Z nástupiště?" nakrčil Harry soustředěním čelo, „myslíš, jak jsi řekl, že jdeš na čerstvý vzduch?"

Blaise přikývl: „Co můžu říct? Jsem zlobivý chlapec," a ušklíbl se, "a nejsem sám. Nikdy jsem to nezkoušel spočítat, kolik se nás na Travnatém kopečku schází."

„Travnatém kopečku?"

„Tak se říká místu, kam si chodí kuřáci dát čouda. Nevím, proč se tomu místu tak říká, není to ani kopeček a ani tam neroste žádná tráva. Je kousek za školou, v takovém malém výklenku. Ve škole se kouřit nesmí, je to napsané v řádu. Venku to ale učitelům moc nevadí. Někteří od nás cigarety i žebraj. Ale jmenovat nikoho nebudu," usmál se Blaise.

„A kdo další kouří?"

„V našem ročníku?" Blaise se opřel o strom a zamyslel se, „Vím o Vicky Frobisherové. Pak několik dalších holek, ale ne pravidelně. Wayne Hopkins taky a párkrát jsem viděl i Malfoye a ty jeho kumpány. Myslím si ale, že chtěl jen prodávat. A to je z ročníku všechno, kouří hlavně ti starší."

„Co myslíš tím, že Malfoy chtěl prodávat?" zamračil se Harry.

Blaise se na něj vážně zahleděl a potáhl: „Drogy. Nic tvrdého, ale i to se počítá."

„Netušila jsem, že je v Bradavicích problém s drogami," špitla Hermiona.

„Taky jsi nevěděla, že v Bradavicích někdo kouří?" ušklíbl se Blaise, „nevím, jestli to někdo skutečně bere nebo ne, já sám bych se toho nedotkl, ani kdyby mi za to platili."

Znovu se rozhostilo ticho, dokud se Harry nezeptal: „Kteří učitelé od vás žebrají cigára?"

Blaise se rozesmál: „Říkal jsem, že nikoho jmenovat nebudu. Nechme to prostě být, ano?"

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 07:21**

Když Neville opustil kliniku, začal pronásledovat tečku, která se od ní rychle vzdalovala. Neměl tušení, kdo to je, ale třeba by mu mohli pomoci v jeho poslání. Pokud to tedy nebyl nepřítel, s tím by udělal krátký proces.

Tečka se asi před půl hodinou přestala pohybovat, což mu usnadnilo navázání kontaktu. Tečka pobíhala zmateně cik cak lesem, častokrát nebezpečně blízko k F6, kde byla škola, což Nevilla přimělo k domněnce, že dotyčný asi nemá mapu. Pokud bude tečka přátelská, jednu jí klidně přenechá, sám měl asi čtyři. A ani jednu z nich nepotřeboval, měl sledovací přístroj, na kterém se zóny označovaly samy. Bude ale lepší, když udrží sledovač v tajnosti. Bůhví, co by lidi byli schopni udělat, aby jej od něj získali.

Hábit měl přes rameno přehozený jako kápi, skrývaje tak svůj Ingram před světem. Nemělo smysl tečku zbytečně děsit. Třeba má zbraň a i když měl svoji neprůstřelnou vestu, Nevillovi se nechtělo chytnout kulku. A pokud je tečka přátelská, nechtěl ji nechat zmizet jen proto, že se vyděsila.

Byl už skoro na místě, teď jen stačilo být zticha, aby tečku nevyplašil. Nelíbila se mu představa, že by ji musel zase nahánět, na to byl už příliš daleko. Obešel pár stromů a konečně spatřil, za kým se celou tu dobu hnal.

„Nazdárek, Rone," Neville vešel na mýtinku, kde jeho spolužák odpočíval. Opatrně si sedl naproti němu, aby neviděl jeho samopal, překrytý hábitem, „co ty tu děláš?"

Ron vzhlédl a usmál se: „Ztratil jsem se. Jak jsi mě našel?"

Neville chvilku váhal s odpovědí, pak mu ale ukázal sledovací přístroj: „Našel jsem to na klinice. Taky jsem uhasil ten oheň, kdyby ses tam někdy chtěl vrátit."

Ron se trochu napřímil, pak ale zkřivil tvář bolestí: „Na klinice? Ty jsi tam byl? Ale tam odtud byl slyšet ten střelec. Viděl jsi ho? Zranil tě?"

„Musel odejít před tím, než jsem se tam dostal já. Asi tam nechtěl zůstávat moc dlouho. Co se stalo Malfoyovi a Goylovi?"

„Ehm…" Ron provrtával pohledem zemi před sebou, "za to můžu já. Napadli mě a nezbylo mi nic jiného, než se bránit," rychle zvedl hlavu a vyhrkl, „ale nehraju! Takže si nemusíš dělat starosti. Ani u sebe nemám žádnou zbraň. Nechal jsem ji Goylovi místo hlavy." Když si uvědomil, co řekl, hrozivě zbledl a odvrátil se, aby se vyzvracel.

Neville trpělivě čekal, až se jeho spolužákovi udělá lépe. Naprosto jej chápal, také se mu chtělo poprvé zvracet, ale nutkání přemohl. Neustále si opakoval: Zabij, nebo zemři. Také měl svoje poslání.

Ron se konečně zvedl a otřel si pusu rukávem: „Ach bože, já ho zabil, že jo?"

„Kdyby ne, zabil by on tebe," a ukázal na Ronovo zranění: „A vypadá to, že se i snažil. Pokud ses bránil, není důvod cítit se hrozně, ne?" rozhodl se, že jej zkusí, „koneckonců, to p5ece dělají pořád. Zmijozelové jsou obyčejná banda lumpů. Jen proto, že teď všichni riskujeme víc, než školní trest, se nezmění. Takže když je nezastavíme, všechny nás zabijou." Odmlčel se pro případ, že by chtěl Ron něco říct a pak pokračoval: „Jestli tu máme zemřít, koho bys chtěl jako vítěze? Nevím, jak ty, ale kdyby to byl nějaký zmijozelák, nikdy bych si to neodpustil." Neville řekl, co chtěl, řada byla na Ronovi.

Ten se zadíval do dáli a pomalu přikývl: „Asi máš pravdu…" a horečně přemýšlel, jak bude pokračovat, „ale nemůžeš se svého já jen tak vzdát. Nikdy bych sám se sebou nemohl žít, kdybych někoho bez provokace zabil. Navždy bych ztratil část sama sebe a to je cena, kterou nechci zaplatit."

Neville přikývl a vstal: „Jsi měkkota, Rone," a ušklíbl se nad jeho překvapeným výrazem, „ale to je v pořádku. Asi to tak bude i lepší." Hodil Ronovi Malfoyův batoh, který jej chytil. „Malfoyovy zásoby. Jídlo, voda, mapa. Sice žádná zbraň...ale počkej..." znovu se posadil a z vlastního batohu vytáhl katanu, která kdysi patřila Daphne Greengrasové a položil ji před Rona, „není to žádná sláva, ale lepší než nic. Zvedl se a začal pomalu odcházet pryč.

„Neville, počkej!" křikl Ron a Neville se otočil, „nemůžu si ji vzít, pak bys potřeboval zbraň ty."

Ten se jen usmál a odkryl hábit, pod kterým měl svůj Ingram. Ronovi málem vypadly oči z důlků, ale to už byl samopal znovu skrytý pod hábitem: „Už jednu mám," zamával a odkráčel, „měj se, Rone."

Ron zůstal šokovaně zírat do míst, kde zmizela Nevillova záda. Pokud měl tu zbraň, pak to znamenalo…znamenalo to…

To Neville byl ten střelec…

**Zbývá 27 studentů**


	7. Od desíti k pěti

**Od desíti k pěti**

**2. září 1996, 07:31**

Když Percy od Montgomeryho dostal svoje hlášení, _přemístil_ se přímo do kanceláře svého šéfa, ministra kouzel Korneliuse Popletala. Sice netušil, co mu řekne, chtěl ale slyšet, proč je jeho malý bratříček nucen do letošní soutěže. Měl ale příležitost si svá slova promyslet, neboť ministr ve své kanceláři nebyl.

Percy pobíhal po chodbách, vyptávaje se každého, koho potkal, jestli neví, kde ministr je. Propadal čím dál víc panice, když mu nikdo nedokázal odpovědět. Čas od času se znovu _přemístil_ do ministerské kanceláře pro případ, že se ministr vrátí, pracovna ale zůstávala prázdná. S rostoucím zoufalstvím přiskočil k výtahům a myšlenkami je nutil k vyšší rychlosti. Trvalo to snad celou věčnost, než jeden hlučně přirachotil a on mohl nastoupit.

Nervózně si klepal rukou o stehno, když jej výtah pomalu vezl do druhého patra. Nemluvil se svým otcem déle než rok, ale za daných okolností neměl na výběr a musel potlačit vlastní ego. Snad se nezačne hádat.

„No tak, ty výtahu pitomá!" pomyslel si, „dělej!" Nevěděl, kdo je zodpovědný za údržbu kouzel na výtazích, ale ať už to byl kdokoli, zasloužil by si za tu šnečí rychlost padáka. Nakonec dorazil do vytouženého patra a tryskem vyrazil ke kanceláři svého otce.

Bez dechu se rozhlédl po maličké kanceláři, jediným obyvatelem Odboru zneužívání mudlovských výtvorů však byl jistý Perkins, který s jeho otcem pracoval. Percy se zamračil na starého kouzelníka a udýchaně se zeptal: „Kde je můj otec?"

Perkins na něj pohlédl a povytáhl obočí: „Vzal si na dnešek volno. Ani neřekl proč. Myslel jsem, že vy dva spolu nemluvíte?"

Percy zavrčel a přemístil se k Doupěti. Všechno to pobíhání a _přemisťování_ jej začínalo zmáhat. Byl by radši, kdyby mohl své rodiče vidět za lepších podmínek a na neutrální půdě, na nic takového ale nebyl čas.

Rozhlédl se po obývacím pokoji, kde však nikoho nenašel. Z kuchyně se však ozývalo slabé vzlykání. Když jej následoval, našel své rodiče sedět u stolu. Jeho matka tiše plakala, zatímco jeho otec se ji snažil utěšovat. Percy zaklepal na rám dveří, aby na sebe upozornil.

Ohlédli se po zvuku a na chvíli se rozhostilo trapné ticho. Nakonec promluvil Artur: „Co ty tady děláš?"

„Já… ehm… poslyšte, moc se omlouvám za, no, vlastně úplně všechno. Teď ale potřebuji vaši pomoc. Ronův ročník…"

„Už o tom víme," zašeptala Molly mezi vzlyky, „včera večer nám to oznámili."

To Percyho trochu popudilo. Oni to ví, ale jemu se nic neřekne?

„Pak ale víte, že ho musíme zachránit! Stačí se přeci za nimi _přemístit_ a sundat jim obojky!"

Artur však jen smutně zakroutil hlavou: „Když se někdo pokusí zasáhnout, ty obojky odpálí. Kromě toho mají protipřemisťovací bariéry na celém ostrově, vyjma stanoviště, ze kterého ostrov hlídají. A i tam mají přístup povolen jenom oprávněné osoby."

„Něco snad ale můžeme udělat? Co třeba _přenášedlo_?"

„Stejný problém. Odpálili by obojky dřív, než by ses k někomu dostal," Artur rezignovaně vzdychl, „není nic, co bychom mohli udělat. Věř mi," a velmi tiše zašeptal, „už jsme to jednou zažili."

Percy byl tak zabraný do svých myšlenek, že jeho poslední slova neslyšel: „Možná, že kdybych promluvil s ministrem, tak bych jej dokázal přesvědčit, aby soutěž ukončili."

„Opravdu myslíš, že by tě poslechl?" vyhrkla Molly hystericky, „jakmile se Hlava 12 spustí, za žádných okolností ji nejde zrušit."

Sesouvaje se poraženecky po zdi, Percy stále doufal, že na něco přijde.

„Je ještě na živu?" zeptal se tiše Artur.

„Byl, když jsem vyzvedával předběžnou zprávu. Tak jsem se dozvěděl, že hraje jeho ročník."

„Omlouvám se."

„Není třeba," zavrtěl hlavou Percy. Jeho mysl konečně zformovala cosi jako plán. Sice mizerný, ale pokud se mu povede, bude moci Rona a zbytek žáků zachránit. Pohlédl na svoje rodiče: „Tak tedy sbohem. Možná, že vy s tím nic udělat nedokážete, já ale ano," a _přemístil_ se.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 07:36**

Ron stále ještě šokovaně seděl na místě poté, co jej Neville opustil. Bylo mu jasné, že jeden z jeho spolužáků je zodpovědný nejméně za tři mrtvé, ale nikdy by jej ani v těch nejdivočejších snech nenapadlo, že by to byl Neville. Býval vždycky tak plachý a tichý. Co se mu mohlo probůh jen stát, že se změnil ve vraždícího maniaka? A proč vlastně nezabil jeho, když ostatní takové štěstí neměli?

Stále byl zabraný do vlastních myšlenek, dokud nezaslechl šustění z blízkého porostu. Sebral ze země katanu a byl zvědavý, jestli se nevrátil Neville, aby jej dorazil. Postavil se ke křoví čelem a vyčkával.

Vynořila se z něj Pansy Parkinsonová, která, když Rona zahlédla, ztuhla na místě a oči se jí rozšířily. Trvalo jí skoro tři hodiny dostat se s jejím zraněním tak blízko klinice, ale teď to vypadalo, že se nemusela obtěžovat.

„Zůstaň, kde jsi" nařídil Ron a zdvihl katanu. Na rozdíl od původního vlastníka neměl nejmenší zdání, jak se správně používá.

Pansy upustila svůj batoh na zem a zhroutila se na nejbližší strom: „Než mě zabiješ, aspoň mi něco řekni. Kolik je tvých?"

„Cože?" zamrkal Ron.

„Kolik ohlášených studentů jsi zabil? Kolikátá budu?" propálila jej Pansy pohledem.

Ronův obličej na kratičkou chvíli změkl, ale znovu nabyl nesmiřitelného výrazu, když si uvědomil, s kým to vlastně mluví.

„A kolik jsi jich zabila ty?"

Pansy protočila oči: „Pokud vím, paralyzér není smrtící zbraň. A i kdyby byl, vážně si myslíš, že bych se k někomu dokázala dostat dost blízko?" a ukázala na svoji zakrvácenou nohu.

„Jestli mě chceš zabít, udělej to hned. Daleko ti neuteču," zahodila paralyzér na zem, „a ani nejsem ozbrojená, nebudu ti nijak bránit."

Ron sklonil meč: „Nechci tě zabít."

„A proč ne, k čertu?" štěkla Pansy, „na tohle jsi přece vždycky čekal ne? Jsem pro vás všechny jen osina v zadku. Tak proč se jí nezbavit? Když to neuděláš ty, bude to někdo jinej."

„Za prvé: jsi raněná; za druhé: jsi holka a za třetí," zasunul katanu zpět do pochvy, „nehraju."

Pansy vzdychla: „Fajn, tak když mě nehodláš zabít, tak to abych se zase vydala na cestu," a sehla se pro svůj batoh a paralyzér, než se vydala směrem, kterým měla namířeno.

„Počkej," věděl, že toho bude litovat, ale neodpustil by si, kdyby aspoň nenabídl pomoc, „Zraněná by ses neměla hýbat vůbec. Co je tak důležitého, že se tam snažíš dostat?"

„Snažím se dostat na kliniku," střelila po něm pohledem, „nevím jak ty, ale já v batohu lékárnu nemám, takže se chci ošetřit tam."

„To nemůžeš! Neville se tu pořád ještě může potulovat! Zabije tě!"

Dívka na něj skepticky pohlédla: „Neville? Jako Neville Longbottom? Ten ubulený nemehlo? Co by mi tak mohl udělat?" zavrtěla pochybovačně hlavou a kulhala dál.

„To on střílí ostatní," vysvětlil Ron. Pansy se na místě zastavila a otočila se na něj.

„To on má tu zbraň, určitě jsi ji slyšela taky. Jestli tam půjdeš, mohl by se vrátit a zabít tě."

„Jak o tom víš?"

„Potkal jsem ho. To on mi dal tohle," a ukázal na svůj meč, „musel to vzít některé ze svých obětí. Když se otáčel, viděl jsem tu zbraň. Nevím, proč nezabil i mě, možná jsem pro něj nepředstavoval hrozbu, ale…" odmlčel se, aby si vybavil svůj rozhovor s Nevillem, „ale asi spíš proto, že nejsem ze Zmijozelu. K tobě ale tak shovívavý nebude."

Ztěžka vzdychla: „A co mám podle tebe dělat? Mám to snad rozchodit? Počkat, až to samo zmizí? Musím tu nohu ošetřit a jediné místo, kde to můžu udělat, je ta klinika. Jak můžeš vůbec vědět, že se nevrátí, aby tě dorazil? Co pak? Nevím jak ty, ale já jdu na kliniku."

„Pak půjdu s tebou. Jestli máš jen paralyzér, ubráníš se jen těžko. Můžu tě chránit," a ukázal na svůj bok, „a já bych si tohle měl ošetřit taky."

„A kde jsi k tomu vůbec přišel?" zamračila se Pansy.

„Já, totiž, napadli mě. Ale utekl jsem," Ron si málem dal pěstí. Jestli dojdou na kliniku, najdou tam rozpuštěného Malfoye a Goyla s kovovou koulí místo hlavy. Možná ale, když bude hrát překvapeného, tak se zmijozelačka nemusí dozvědět, že je to jeho práce.

Pansy na něj pochybovačně pohlédla, jakoby chtěla říct něco od plic, pak si to ale nejspíš rozmyslela. Pomalu přikývla a zavelela: „Tak jdeme."

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 07:48**

Hannah Abbottová doufala, že než se dostane na kliniku, neznámý střelec se bude ještě potulovat poblíž.

Když v noci a ráno slyšela ty nádherné zvuky střelné zbraně, usmyslela si, že si musí také nějakou pořídit. A která by byla lepší, než ta, která umí střílet rychle? Nebyla však hloupá. V rovném souboji nemá šanci; štěstí, že nebojuje fér. Všichni si o ní myslí, jaká je nevinná a sladká. A toho musela využít. Stejně jako minulou noc. Popravdě to byla ztráta času a energie. Co je vůbec vidlička za zbraň? Vždyť je ještě ubožejší, než srp.

Když však dorazila na kliniku, střelec už byl pryč. Našla však pistoli na světlice, což bylo malé zlepšení, a dvě mrtvá těla Draca Malfoye a Gregoryho Goyla. Oba vypadali, že zemřeli pěkně ošklivě a bylo jí líto, že to nebyla ona, kdo je zabil. Ale aspoň si mohla odškrtnout další dvé jména ze svého seznamu.

Zkusila vztrhnout řemdih z Goylovy lebky, ale po pár minutách usilovného tahání se rozhodla jej nechat být. Uchechtla se, když si vzpomněla na výjev o obří řepě z jedné mudlovské dětské knížky, kterou kdysi viděla. Bude jí muset stačit srp a světlice. Řemdih by ji jen zdržoval, jak byl těžký.

Doufala, že si střelec pospíší a někoho brzy sejme. Bylo dost těžké jej vystopovat, když neměla ani tušení, kde se nalézá. Možná ale bude mít štěstí a narazí na někoho jiného s moderní zbraní. Sice nepochybovala, že dokáže vyhrát i bez ní, ale i tak chtěla vládnout silou hromové hole. Vyvolávat strach ve svých spolužácích vteřinu před tím, než jim prožene kulku hlavou a všem zbývajícím studentům dát vědět, že další z nich právě skončil.

Zajímalo ji také, kde jsou její posluhovačky. I když jí na nich nezáleželo, mohla mít některá z nich zbraň a možná by byla schopna si ji od nich vzít.

Pohlédla na svůj _Seznam smrti_ a odškrtla si Dracovo a Goylovo jméno. Chtěla stále vědět, kdo proti ní stojí, takže si odškrtávala jména, když narazila na mrtvolu, nebo když je pan Montgomery vyhlašoval. Našla tak už tělo Daphne Greengrasové, když prohledávala pobřeží, odkud zazněly výstřely. Bohužel, její zbraň a obsah batohu byly fuč.

Naposledy se rozhlédla po klinice. Nic zajímavého už tu nebylo a po krátké úvaze se vydala na sever.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 08:02**

Harry si začínal dělat starosti o Hermionu, která se třásla jako osika. Všiml si toho už ráno, to si ale řekl, že jí byla zima. Teď už ale bylo tepleji, její stav se nelepšil a on nemohl přijít na to, co by jí tak mohlo být.

Blaise uhasil nedopalek, sklonil se k Hermioně a sáhl jí na čelo.

„No do háje," zamumlal a otočil se na Harryho, „koukni do mapy. Na ostrově by měla být někde klinika."

Harry přikývl a jednoruč se prohraboval svým batohem a hledal mapu. Jeho levá ruka od zásahu Zachariášovou sekerou stále krvácela.

„Proč hledám kliniku?"

„Vypadá to, že má horečku. Lépe řečeno, _má_ horečku. Tak už máš tu mapu?"

Hermiona zavrtěla hlavou: „Nic mi není. Nedělejte si o mně starosti, je mi fajn."

Harry na ni krátce pohlédl, než se znovu sklonil k mapě: „G9. Jihovýchodně od nás."

Blaise přikývl a zvedl se: „Začnu rozebírat alarm, nemá smysl plýtvat dobrým drátem."

Hermiona se pokusila vstát, pak se jí ale zatočila hlava a znovu se svalila: „Říkám vám, kluci, že je mi fajn."

„Není ti fajn," pohlédl na ni Blaise vážně, „úplně hoříš a jestli se o tebe rychle nepostaráme, bude ti mnohem hůř," tvář mu trochu změkla, „a možná narazíme na toho vašeho kamaráda a nebudeš se o něj muset tak strachovat."

Hermiona vypadala, že se chce ještě dohadovat, ale pak vzdychla a poddala se: „Jak dlouho myslíte, že nám potrvá se tam dostat?"

Blaise pohlédl na hodinky: „To nevím jistě. To záleží na tom, jak často budeme dělat přestávky na odpočinek a jestli půjdeme tou nejkratší cestou přes otevřený prostor nebo oklikou lesem. Přikláním se k lesu."

Harry znepokojeně vzhlédl: „Ale jestli je jí špatně, neměli bychom se tam dostat co nejrychleji? Přeci jen ty máš brokovnici a já Michaelovu pistoli, měli bychom být bez starostí, ne?"

„Měli bychom se krýt co nejvíc. Jakmile vystrčíme nosy na otevřené prostranství, nebudeme víc než pohyblivé terče. A pohybuje se tu aspoň jeden člověk se střelnou zbraní. Nejspíš víc."

„Minimálně dva, o kterých vím já. Ten střelec a Crabbe."

„Kdy jsi viděl Crabbea?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„V noci, než jsem se dostal do toho obchodu. Narazil na mě v lese, kde jsem se schovával, ale vycouval a utekl. Nemyslím, že se hodlá na tomhle blázinci podílet."

Blaise pokrčil rameny: „Tak jako tak se musíme pohnout. Bude lepší, když se tam dostaneme před polednem pro případ, že ten sektor zakážou."

Když odvázal alarm a položil smotaný drát do svého batohu, trio posbíralo svoje věci a vydalo se na cestu.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 08:11**

Neměl ani ponětí, jak to provede, ale pokusit se musel. Hlava 12 musela být ukončena, a pokud s tím nikdo jiný nechce nic udělat, bude se o to muset postarat sám.

Když Percy opustil Doupě, přemístil se přímo do svého bytu v Londýně. Nevěděl jistě, co přesně hledá, ale na jeho křížové výpravě by mu mohlo pomoci úplně cokoli. To nejlepší, co našel, však byla knihy o pokročilých kouzelných formulí. Zběžně jimi prolistoval, hledaje něco užitečného, ale bezvýsledně. Frustrovaně zabručel, popadl měšec s penězi a přemístil se do Obrtlé ulice.

Nikdy tu předtím nebyl, takže nevěděl, kde by našel nějaké knihkupectví, ale byl si jistý, že jej brzy najde. Kdyř ulicí procházel, vysloužil si od návštěvníků pohledy, které jasně naznačovaly, že tu nemá co pohledávat. V jeho situaci mu ale bylo upřímně jedno, co si o něm kdo myslí.

Konečně našel knihkupectví a vstoupil. Uvnitř bylo několik zákazníků, kteří na něj pohlédli, ale rychle zase odvrátili pohledy. Nevšímal si jich a šel přímo k prodavači, který jej pobaveně sledoval.

„Hledám knihu, ze které se něčím hodně kouzel za málo času," řekl Percy potichu, „moc ho totiž nemám a rychle dochází."

„Vážně?" ušklíbl se prodavač, „koukám, že jste ve voboru nováček, takže pro vás mám přesně to, co hledáte, mladej pane," a přešel k policím za sebou, „no jo, nádherná encyklopedie, napsal ji jistej Malachai Ambrose. Plná názornejch vobrázků, ale nejni lepší cesta, jak se něco rychle naučit." Sebral z regálu knihu, přešel k pultu a položil ji před Percyho, "stačí to?"

Percy knihu otevřel a zlehka ji prolistoval. Byla perfektní. Přikývl a hodil měšec na pult: „Stačí to?"

Prodavač peníze přepočítal a pár mincí vrátil a mrkl na něj: „Dostanete nováčkovskou slevu. Chcete na to tašku?"

„Ne. Přeji dobrý den," sebral knihu a vyšel z knihkupectví. Než se zavřely dveře a on se stačil _přemístit_ do svého bytu, zaslechl trochu výsměšné: „Přiďte zas."

Shodil všechny věci z kuchyňského stolu, položil na něj knihu a popadl židli. Doufaje, že najde něco užitečného, dal se do listování _Encyklopedií černé magie_.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**


	8. Rodina

**Rodina**

**2. září 1996, 08:21**

Pro Harryho bylo čím dál tím těžší skrýt své zranění, když se trio prodíralo lesem v E6. Schovával ruku pod svým hábitem a každou chvíli kontroloval, jestli krvácení náhodou neustalo, zatím ale to štěstí neměl a ze ztráty krve se mu začínala motat hlava.

Nakonec už to ale nevydržel: „Hej, Zabini? Myslíš, že bychom nakonec přece jen nemohli jít tou kratší cestou? Nevím, jak daleko se s tímhle dostanu," a zdvihl svoji ruku.

„Hm?" otočil se Blaise a jadrně zaklel, když spatřil Harryho ruku. Rychle k němu přistoupil, aby zkontroloval vážnost zranění: „Zatraceně. Proč jsi nic neřekl? Změna plánu. Vracíme se do toho obchodu, tam tě sešijeme. Viděl jsem pár věcí, které můžeme použít," pustil Harryho ruku a odtrhl ze svého hábitu pruh látky.

„Tady, ovaž si to kolem rány. Krvácení to sice nezastaví, ale trochu to pomůže. A příště se ozvi hned."

„Prostě jsem nemyslel, že je to tak důležité," zahleděl se Harry provinile do země.

Hermiona vypadala pěkně rozzlobeně: „Vážně, Harry? Proč ses neozval, jestli jsi byl celou tu dobu raněný? Co?" to jí Blaise položil ruku na rameno a zavrtěl hlavou. Hermiona se trošku uklidnila a znovu se otočila na Harryho: „Příště se opravdu ozvi, ano? Jsme v tom všichni společně."

Harry přikývl a náhle mu něco došlo: „Počkat, říkals sešít?"

Blaise přikývl a vedl je dál na jih: „Musíme zastavit to krvácení. Asi nenajdeme žádné anestetikum, takže budeš muset zatnout zuby a pochlapit se. Zahlédl jsem v obchodě nějaké šicí potřeby a pár lahví whisky, tu můžeme použít jako dezinfekci. A říkám předem, že to bude pěkně bolet. Můžeš si tý whisky pak trochu loknout, jestli myslíš, že ti to pomůže, ale opovaž se opít. Mohlo by tě to stát život."

„To jsem neměl na mysli," zavrtěl hlavou Harry, „překvapilo mne, že toho víš tolik o mudlovské medicíně."

„Můj strejda je doktor. Motal jsem se mu po ordinaci od té doby, co…" a jeho rysy ztvrdly, „i když si všichni myslíte opak, ne každý zmijozelák je čistokrevného původu. Třeba já jsem napůl. Táta čaroděj a mamka byla mudla." Na kratičký okamžik si Harry myslel, že bude pokračovat, ale asi řekl vše, co chtěl.

Hermioně to ale nestačilo: „_Byla_ mudla? Nechtěl jsi říct _je_?"

Blaise se zastavil a tvář mu potemněla: „Když vybrali ročník, kde byla Larissa, nesla to mamka hodně těžce. Mě bylo sotva pět let a nechápal jsem, co se děje. Jen jsem věděl, že je kvůli něčemu hrozně smutná. Jednou přijel na návštěvu strejda. Zrovna si hrál se Cynthií, mojí mladší sestrou. Nevím, co hráli, ale všiml jsem si, jak jde mamka na půdu. Nudil jsem se, tak jsem šel za ní…"

Harrymu se rozšířily oči, když se zrovna na něco rozpomněl. Kdysi ve čtvrtém ročníku na Péči o kouzelné tvory jim Hagrid ukázal testrály a Blaise je viděl. A jestli mohl testrály spatřit jen ten, kdo viděl někoho zemřít…

To ale Blaise už pokračoval: „Pochybuju, že o mně věděla. Byla otočená zády, když seskočila z té židle. Nemohl jsem nic udělat, jen koukat, jak se tam houpe. Nevím, jak dlouho jsem tam stál, než jsem začal křičet." Po tváři mu stekla slza.

Pokračovali dál v chůzi a po chvíli se měkce ozvala Hermiona: „Jak může být ministerstvo tak chladné? Jak mohou jen tak ničit lidské životy? Jsou stejně zlí, jako Voldemort."

Harry pohlédl na Blaise, který však nic neřekl. Otočil se na Hermionu, aby jí odpověděl: „Jsou horší, protože proti nim nikdo nebojuje."

„To se mýlíš," ozval se Blaise, "jsou lidi, kteří bojují, ale ministerstvo je hned označí za zločince a zavře je do vězení nebo je rovnou zabije, pokud moc kalí vodu. Pokud o tom odboji lidi vůbec ví, pak ta informace pochází od ministerstva a to řádně zcenzurovaná. Ani by mě nepřekvapilo, kdyby se část smrtijedů k Pánovi zla přidala, jen aby svrhli ten systém. To je taky mimochodem asi jediná organizovaná skupina, která se o to snaží, i když svržení ministerstva není jejich hlavním cílem."

„I tak je to otřesné," zabručela Hermiona: „Neříkal pan Montgomery ve třídě, že se školy vybírají z celého světa? Takže v tom nemůže jet jen naše ministerstvo, že ne?"

Chvíli trvalo, než Blaise odpověděl: „Každá země s nějakou kouzelnickou komunitou má svoje ministerstvo kouzel. Název se může měnit podle toho, v jaké jsi zemi, ale ve výsledku se téměř jednohlasně všechny země sešly a shodly se na Hlavě 12. Kdo ví, jak vybírají školy. Možná o to hrají karty nebo si střihnou _kámen-nůžky-papír_. Těžko říct.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 08:43**

Percy věřil, že už ví dost na to, aby mohl provést svůj plán, a tak zavřel knihu a připravil se vyrazit. Nevěděl, zda bude jeho mise úspěšná nebo ne a byl jen jeden způsob, jak to zjistit. Připravil si hůlku a _přemístil_ se do školy na ostrově.

Gary Montgomery nevypadal vůbec překvapeně, když Percyho uviděl. Než se ale mohl pohnout, Percy jej trefil kouzlem _Petrificus totalus_. Jednoduché kouzlo, které zvládne i prvák, ale po čertech užitečné.

Percymu se nebezpečně zúžily vztekem planoucí oči. „Než vás pustím, chci abyste pochopil, že když neuděláte přesně, co vám řeknu, zabiju vás tím nejstrašnějším způsobem, na který přijdu. Tak pozorně poslouchejte. Deaktivujete všechny obojky a ohlásíte to všem na ostrově. Pomůžete mi všechny studenty sehnat a _přemístit_ do Bradavic. Když se pokusíte o nějakou blbost, obrátím vás naruby a dám vaše vnitřnosti sežrat smečce hladových psů. Kapiš?" částečně uvolnil kouzlo, aby mohl Montgomery promluvit.

Dozorcovy oči blýskaly pobavením: „Vážně si myslíš, že mě zajímá, co mi uděláš? Řekněme, že mě zabiješ. Myslíš si, že se kvůli tomu zbortí svět? Hlava 12 bude pokračovat. Jsem postradatelný, stejně jako ty; výhrůžky ti nepomůžou."

Percy vztekle zavrčel a otočil se a něco, co vypadalo jako ovládací panel.

„Tak fajn. Řekni mi, jak vypnu ty obojky."

„A to mi jako budeš věřit? Naivko."

Z Percyho očí vyletělo pár opravdových jisker, když se Montgomeryho otočil: „_Crucio_!"

Dozorce se jen tak trošku zavrtěl a usmál se: „Děkuji pěkně, pane vrchní. Mohl bych dostat nášup?"

Percy o krok ustoupil. Co to je sakra za chlapa?

„Zvrácenej parchante," zašeptal a otočil se zpět k ovládacímu panelu. Zaklel, když si všiml, že tlačítka nejsou nijak označená. Nechtěl nazdařbůh nějaké zmáčknout a vyhodit tak nějakého studenta do vzduchu. Nebo hůř, všechny. „Do prdele práce!" vykřikl a praštil do zdi vedle obrazovky. Montgomery se začal šíleně smát. „Drž hubu," zašeptal Percy a sevřel pěst, „drž hubu jsem řek!" zavřeštěl na něj.

„_Petrificus totalus_!"

Percym projela vlna děsu, když jeho tělo znehybnělo. „Promiň, Rone. Selhal jsem," pomyslel si a dopadl tvrdě na zem.

Ve dveřích stál jeden z Montgomerho asistentů, hůlku ještě napřaženou. Zamumlal protikouzlo a osvobodil svého šéfa z Percyho kletby.

Montgomery se protáhl: „Kde ses sakra, Sanchezi, flákal? Vždyť mě mohl zabít. Ále co…" sehnul se k Percymu a zašklebil se, „vím, že mě slyšíš. Bystrozoři jsou už na cestě," a ukázal na malou kameru u stropu v rohu místnosti, „mudlové mají tolik zábavných hraček. Vážně sis myslel, že jsi první, kdo se o něco takového pokusil? Tahle místnost je neustále pod dohledem a řekl bych, že máme dostatek důkazů na to, aby sis poseděl v chládku na pěkně dlouhou dobu."

Pokud to ještě šlo, Montyho úšklebek se ještě rozšířil a jeho oči se sadisticky zaleskly: „Co kdybych teď odpálil obojek tvého bratra? To bys asi ze sebe neměl moc radost, co?" a kopl Percyho do břicha a chladně se na něj podíval, „měl by ses naučit trochu respektu, hošíku. Snad ti v tom dlouhý a ničím nerušený pobyt v Azkabanu pomůže."

Sanchez ustoupil stranou a pustil do místnosti jednotku bystrozorů, aby si mohli Percyho odvést.

„Máš štěstí, že jsem takovej dobrák. Nechám tvého bratra být, stejně se zvládne nechat zabít i bez tvé pomoci. Měj se," a teatrálně nešťastnému Percymu zamával, když jej bystrozoři vlekli z místnosti.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 08:56**

Harry měl oči zavřené, jak nejvíc dokázal. Trojka se dostala zpět do obchodu a Blaise se zrovna přehraboval věcmi, aby našel vše potřebné. Hermiona jej pozorovala s vytřeštěnýma očima.

Když se Blaise vrátil, posadil se k Harryho levé ruce: „Tak jo. Jehla, nit, whisky a nějaké obvazy z příruční lékárničky. To by bylo asi tak vše. Natáhni ruku."

„Už jsi to někdy dělal?" zeptal se Harry podezřívavě, oči stále pevně zavřené.

„Jo kdysi u strejdy," uchechtl se při té vzpomínce Blaise, „přišel mu tam takovej ohromnej černoch, že potřebuje zašít škrábanec rameni. Strejda měl tenkrát něco s prstem, nemohl dělat jemnou práci, a tak poslal mě. Chlápek měl strach z jehel a oči pevně zavřený, takže si nevšiml, že ho zašívá malej kluk. Dostal jsem pak pěkně nařezáno, protože jsem se nechal unést a vyšil mu tam blesk." Hermiona vyprskla smíchy.

„Tak jo připraven? Nějaká poslední přání? A natáhni už konečně tu ruku."

Harry zavrtěl zuřivě hlavou: „Ne, ne, ne! Nechci a nechci!"

Blaise si povzdechl a ruku mu chytil: „Nebuď jak malej," a nalil trošku whisky na Harryho šrám, aby jej vyčistil.

Harry se instinktivně snažil rukou uhnout, ale Zabiniho stisk mu v tom zabránil.

„Jau! Pálí…moc moc pálí! Už mi to nepřijde jako dobrej nápad!"

Blaise si ho nevšímal: „Jestli ti to uleví, ženský procházejí mnohem většíma bolestma, když rodí. Viděl jsem to u strejdy."

Harry dál vrtěl hlavou a snažil se ucuknout s rukou: „Nezájem! Nejsem ženská!"

„Ta kse tak nechovej! Mohla bys mi pomoct?" vzdychl Blaise směrem k Hermioně.

Váhavě k němu přešla: „Nevím ale jak. Nemám žádný výcvik ani nic podobného…"

„Stačí, když mu udržíš ruku v klidu a budeš mi podávat věci, o které si řeknu." Položil lahev whisky na zem, když se Hermiona přesunula blíž k němu, aby mohla chytit Harryho za ruku, zatímco se Blaise s vyplazeným jazykem snažil prostrčit nit uchem jehly.

Harry na okamžik otevřel oči, ale jakmile uviděl Blaise s jehlou o velikosti menšího meče v ruce, jak se k němu blíží, tak omdlel.

„No to snad neni pravda," povzdychl si Blaise, „no ale trochu nám to ulehčil, aspoň se nebude tak cukat," a začal opatrně sešívat Harryho ránu.

Během operace se Harry několikrát probral, ale hned se zase odporoučel do mdlob, když zjistil, že se do něj stále píchá jehlou. Hermiona sem tam podala Blaisovi whisky, aby ránu vyčistil.

Blaise byl s vyšíváním hotov za deset minut. Jako kdyby poznal, že už je po všem, se Harry probudil. Rychle se podíval na ruku, aby se ujistil, že nebude mít jizvu ve tvaru blesku i na ruce.

„Už to jen naposled vyčistím, než ti to zavážu. Tady, napij se, jestli chceš. Ale nepřežeň to, nebo se opiješ," Blaise naposledy polil Harrymu ruku alkoholem, lahev mu podal a začal jej obvazovat.

Harry přikývl a po whisky se natáhl. Bolest to utišilo, ale ne úplně: „Proč jsi mi nedal napít před tím?"

„Sliny by se dostaly do lahve a dezinfekční účinek by zmizel," vysvětlil Blaise a vstal: „Můžeme vyrazit?"

Hermiona roztřeseně vstala. I kdyby měla teoretické znalosti, pochybovala, že by byla schopná někoho takhle zašít.

Harry také vratce vstal, i když se málem zase svalil, jak se mu točila hlava: „Omlouvám se, že jsem se choval jako malý dítě."

Blaise se jen usmál: „Viděl jsem horší. Kdybych byl na tvém místě já, pochybuji, že byste se ke mně vůbec dokázali přiblížit." Prošel ještě jednou obchod a sebral další láhev whisky." Pro případ, že budeme potřebovat další dezinfekci," vysvětlil, když si všiml tázavých pohledů.

Trojice se přesvědčila, že na místě nenechala nic důležitého a vydala se znovu směrem ke klinice.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 09:15**

Padma jemně zatřásla svojí sestrou, aby ji probrala. I když ji měla probudit v devět hodin, dovolila jí přetáhnout o patnáct minut.

„No tak. Vzbuď se."

Parvati se zavrtěla: „To už mám vstávat?" zeptala se zívajíc.

„Jo. Teď je řada na mě."

„Přemýšlela jsi o tom, o čem jsme se bavily? Že zkusíme někoho zavolat?"

Havraspárska se zahleděla do dáli: „Pořád si myslím, že je to špatný nápad. Nevíme, kdo hraje a kdo ne," už jen z té myšlenky se jí obrátil žaludek, „možná, že už ani není na živu nikdo, koho bychom vidět chtěly. Ale…" pohlédla vážně na svoji sestru, „ale pokud po poledním oznámení bude na živu někdo, s kým bychom se spojit mohly, tak je zavoláme."

Parvatin obličej se rozzářil a své dvojče objala: „Děkuju! Mám udělat seznam?"

Padma pokrčila rameny: „Jak chceš. Já se musím vyspat," pak se ale usmála, „nech mě pak kouknout na ten seznam, až ho budeš mít, jasné?"

Parvati přikývla, když její sestra uléhala ke spánku. Vytáhla z batohu tužku a na zadní stranu svého _Seznamu smrti_ začala vypisovat jména lidí, kvůli kterým mělo smysl riskovat. Střelila po své sestře pohledem a usmála se, když napsala další jméno. Padma si myslela, že o tom neví, ale Parvati dokázala poznat, že má její dvojče pro jednoho z chlapců slabost. Způsob, jakým se na něj dívala, jemné rozdíly v jejím chování, toho všeho si Parvati všimla. Trochu ji trápilo, že se Padma rozhodla se jí nesvěřit, i když její důvody dokázala pochopit.

Když dokončila _Seznam dobra_, jak se mu rozhodla říkat, usmála se a pohodlně se opřela. Vše nakonec dobře dopane.

**Zb7vá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 09:27**

Wayne Hopkins (chlapec 10, Mrzimor) si povzdychl, opřel se zády o strom a vytáhl mentolovou cigaretu. Nikdo mu nerozuměl. Čekal před školou, když se z ní vynořila Megan Jones (dívka 10, Mrzimor). Všimla si jej a začala se mu vysmívat. Určitě jen záviděla, že v šatech vypadá líp, než ona. Rozhodl se, že nebude dál poslouchat její úzkoprsé názory, a tak napřáhl svoji ruku s perfektně upravenými nehty ve všeříkajícím gestu a odběhl pryč.

Většinu noci strávil bezvýsledným hledáním svého idolu. Podle ranního oznámení byl sice naživu, ale to bylo před třemi a půl hodinou. Za tu dobu se toho mohlo hodně změnit, zvlášť když se často ozývala střelba. Ale neměl strach. Ostatní vnímali jeho idol jako křehkého slabocha, ale Wayne v něm viděl skrytou sílu. Kdyby aspoň byl jako on…

Zeptal se jej minulý rok. Prostě k němu přišel a zeptal se, jestli u něj má šanci. Když Wayne chtěl, dokázal být dost přímočarý. Věděl, co je zač, a k čertu se všemi ostatními. Bohužel, chlapec na něj jen divně koukal a pak z něj vypadlo, že je na holky a že u něj šanci nemá. Škoda, ale vždycky existovala naděje, že si to jen nechce přiznat.

Wayne pohlédl na svoji zbraň, Derringer .22 s jediným nábojem. Tragédie. Nikdy v ruce nic takového nedržel, takže pochyboval, že by dokázal vůbec zamířit. Měl ale jen jednu šanci na zásah, a tak se bude muset setsakramentsky snažit.

Pomalu přičichl k cigaretě a užíval si jemné aroma, než ji zapálil. Jen málo lidí si dokázalo řádně užívat i ty nejmenší maličkosti. Možná byl jen staromilský, ale snažil se nebýt nikdy tak zaneprázdněn, aby zapomněl užívat si života.

Usmál se a nechal myšlenky volně plynout: „Neville, lásko, taky se máš tak dobře jako já?"

**Zbývá 27 studentů**

...

**2. září, 09:36**

Ron a Pansy kráčeli v tichosti bok po boku. Díky svým zraněním se nedostali za ty dvě hodiny, co spolu šli, moc daleko. A také díky občasné hádce. Ani jeden nevěřil tomu druhému natolik, aby jej nechal jít za sebou, a tak šli vedle sebe, nechávaje mezi sebou slušný odstup.

Ron začínal být naštvaný a znovu zkontroloval mapu, koutkem oka však nespouštěl Pansy z dohledu. Zastavila se, když si jej všimla, pozorujíc jej ostražitě. Ron si byl na sto procent jistý, že mu netrvalo takovou dobu, aby se dostal od kliniky tak daleko. A to ještě neběžel rovně. Obviňoval Pansy, že jej zdržuje. Provrtal ji pohledem a ona se na ně zamračila.

„Jestli máš problém, pochlub se," štěkla na něj otráveně.

Ron zavrtěl hlavou a sklidil mapu: „Nemám problém. Ale měli jsme u kliniky být už dávno. Seš moc pomalá."

Pansy se zkřivila tvář vztekem: „No tak mi promiň, že mám díru v noze! Nemusel jsi jít se mnou, to přece víš! Nežádala jsem tě o to."

„Možná, ale nebylo by správné, nechat zraněného člověka napospas okolí."

„Tak přestaň pindat!" křikla a rozhodla vztekle rukama.

Ron zamumlal něco, co podezřele znělo jako „jediná pinda seš tu ty," ale Pansy se rozhodla, že to přejde bez komentáře.

„Takže kde jsme?" zeptala se po pár minutách, když měli oba dost času na to, any se uklidnili.

„Jihovýchod F8. Vidíš? Stromy začínají řídnout, klinika musí být někde před námi. Támhle!" vyhrkl a ukázal před sebe, „tam mezi stromy, už to není daleko."

Pansy si jej opatrně prohlížela. Něco jí vrtalo hlavou.

„Proč ti Neville dal ten meč? Co se stalo s tvojí vlastní zbraní?"

Ronův v obličeji malinko pobledl: „Já, ehm, ztratil jsem ji, když mne napadli."

„A kde tě napadli?"

Zrudly mu uši. Nikdy nebyl dobrý lhář a věděl to.

„Copak na tom záleží? Vidíš? Zmákli jsme to." Než však stačil vejít, Pansy mu vstoupila do cesty. Ustoupil spěšně o krok zpět.

Podezřívavě mhouřila oči: „Tak mi řekni, proč jsi sem nechtěl jít? Proč všechny ty tajnosti?" podívala se skrz skleněné dveře a propíchla Rona pohledem: „Vevnitř je něco, co nechceš, abych viděla, že jo?"

Ron o pár kroků ustoupil, připraven utéct, když bude muset.

„No dobrá, podívej. Opravdu mě napadli. Byla to sebeobrana, takže mě nemůžeš vinit za to, co jsem udělal. Tím chci říct, kdyby uměl Goyle trochu líp mířit, už bych byl mrtvý," a ukázal na zranění na svém boku.

„Můj bože!" ustoupila ke dveřím Pansy, „tys ho zabil?!"

„On se snažil zabít mě, byla to sebeobrana!"

Pansy narazila na dveře, nemohla ustupovat dál a tak vkulhala dovnitř.

„Ne! Počkej!" vyběhl za ní Ron a málem se srazil s dveřmi, které se zavíraly. Zaslechl Pansyno zaječení, když vstoupil do čekárny a ztuhl, když ji uviděl vycházet dveřmi od doktorských kanceláří s paralyzérem napřaženým před sebou. Ron udělal krok kupředu s rukama rozpřaženýma, „Já…"

„Nech mě!" zakvílela Pansy, „drž se zpátky!"

„Prosím, nech mě to vysvětlit!" Ron udělal další krok kupředu a Pansy se po něm ohnala paralyzérem. Minula jej jen o několik palců.

„Uhni!" zakřičela a znovu se ohnala. Bránil jí v cestě ven.

„Já jen…"

Pansy vyrazila kupředu a paralyzérem jej omráčila. Když padal k zemi, proběhla kolem něj a dveřmi ven, přes slzy ani nevěděla, kam běží.

**Zbývá 27 studentů**


End file.
